Asylum
by dragonscales00
Summary: Lieutenant Shayera Hol is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. Unable to continue in the war effort and unable to even help a simple planet called Earth from a parasitic invasion, Shayera checks herself in an asylum, hoping that she will be cured of her PTSD and not knowing of the infamous inmates of Arkham and the Dark Knight.
1. Rude Awakening

_**Cover picture by:**_ _ **lone-wolf-boudin: Hawkgirl-Lightning Mace**_

 ** _Disillusioned_**

Lieutenant Shayera Hol grunted and gritted her teeth as her ship cascaded down on the blue and green planet below her. She had just escaped from warp space as she finished off the Gordanian scout that had attempted to breach Thanagar's defense line. Shayera had managed to tail them even in warp space after Paran Dul and her Captain/ex-fiancé Hro Talak had given up on the chase. Shayera was determined to end the scum and she did, all at the fatal cost of her ship. Shayera though wasn't afraid. She didn't care. At least not anymore. Shayera felt the ship rattle as she entered the planet's atmosphere and felt her whole body relax as she embraced the coming death. Shayera, long ago, might have fought harder. She might have cared too but after that one night, she couldn't bear to even try anymore.

 _Two Years Ago_

 _Shayera Hol was only patrolling for the night. She promised that it was going to be the last patrol before her_

 _time off. She was supposed to show up for her brother's birth celebration. She was only supposed to patrol for one hour. One fatal hour that could have been different in her mind if she had been there._

 _As Shayera flew through the wreckage of her home, she was devastated to find the bodies of her family under the rubble. She never spotted the Gordanian spy ship that flew through the line of defense. She was supposed to have seen it… but she didn't. Shayera was crying on her knees as her team tried to get her to leave her home, her family. Shayera fought against them, but they managed to sedate her and hospitalize her. She remained in the mental health clinic for three months until they had cleared her ready for action._

 _Shayera was never the same again. She was cold and distant from her team. Her relationship with Hro Talak had_ _deteriorated and he instead decided to pair up with Paran Dul. Shayera didn't care. All she cared about was defeating the Gordanians. She rose through the ranks from a Private to a Lieutenant easily. Shayera though was unmerciful and unrelenting in battle. She frightened the new recruits and the veterans often remarked that s_ _he has finally lost her mind. Shayera didn't care._

 _Shayera's entire mindset on her personal vendetta to defeat the Gordanians changed when she had been ordered to destroy a refugee ship. The ship was filled with_ _Gordanian allies that were vital to their success in the war. Shayera didn't think. She didn't care, after all… or at least until she saw the wreckage after her shot. Shayera was horrified as she saw the bodies. Children. There were_ _children on board. Shayera kept her reaction silent though, deciding that she would rather suffer in silence than give anyone a reason to commit her back into the asylum. They wouldn't understand anyways. Shayera reported to Captain Talak of the success of the mission and retreated to her rooms. She spent many nights forgoing sleep and instead buried herself in work._

 _Shayera had tried to move on but with memories of her family, the innocent children onboard, and the war altogether… Shayera was tired. She was tired of fighting and following orders. She wanted everything to finally stop and have some rest. She never had it though. She was doomed to forever be on the loop of war. She had tried to look on brighter things but they never worked. For that, she stopped caring what she did anymore._

 _A year had passed since her family's death and Shayera was known as the Silent Hawk. She performed her duties without question and always performed them with Excellency. She was never vocal however, preferring to regard her peers and superiors with silence. They chalked it up to a mental break inside her and never once questioned her, as they had given up on her. Shayera had known that eventually they would get tired of her and would try to assign missions that never regarded action in an effort to try and get her to break free from whatever mental issue she had, but Shayera had developed hacking skills unlike others and had always managed to assign herself the more risky missions. When they had discovered what she had done, they tried to court martial her but family friends had always defended her and covered for her. Shayera had never thanked them but she always performed good deeds in the shadows for them. As a soldier she was never allowed to go AWOL, but as a dutiful soldier she was capable of feigning missions in order to mask her disappearances._

 _Another year would pass before she finally had it. She no longer cared and no longer wished to participate in war. But to do so would mean that her family's death would have been for naught. Her father: one of the leading Generals in the Thanagarian Empire, her mother: A famous pilot and her little brother: who aspired to become like his father. Her parents' contributions to the war and her little brother's dreams would go away in the dust. She didn't want them to be another statistic. She needed to avenge them. Shayera would often cry herself to sleep at night, knowing that she had no escape from the war and no escape from her nightmares._

Shayera kept chasing the Gordanian Scout when the message to fall back was given. She ignored it and continued pushing forward. She hear Hro try to order her to turn around, but she shut off the communication and continued the chase. Shayera kept seeing that night flash through her head and the bodies of her family engraved in her mind. She wants this scout dead in repayment for the one that had gotten away. Shayera knows that it is fatal to fire laser blasts in warp drive but as per her new nature, she didn't care. She wanted this Gordanian dead and dead he will be in... three... two... NOW! The Gordanian's ship was blown to pieces as the debris damaged Shayera's ship. The steering mechanism began to malfunction and Shayera just sat in her chair as the ship entered the planet that had appeared once she had exited warp space.

Shayera braced herself when her ship entered the planet's atmosphere and almost passed out from the intensity of the entrance as her ship crashed into the waters. As her ship slowly sank, she watched as the blue waters of this planet quickly reached her windshield and she was submerged in the waters. Shayera didn't panic. She had been in worst situations. The only question really is does she want to save herself of not? Shayera watched as the ship continued to sink in the waters. She sat back in her seat and just waited. She didn't have long to wait though as ten minutes passed and her ship hit the floor. She just stared at the darkness that surrounded her ship and turned on the lights. She promptly shut them off though when strange creatures with began to swim towards the light. She watched in wonderment as they swam across her windshield. They were colorful and had webbing. They were strange but beautiful and Shayera was almost relaxed. She looked at the time and saw that the clock was broken. Sometime during the warp space chase, all the ship's instruments were damaged. She checked the damages and saw that the radar and sensors were also out of commission. Shayera wondered what survived in her ship and walked towards her cabin. She was pleased to see that the military-issued Absorbascon was still intact. She had her private journal logs in it and information she had gathered all across the galaxy during her missions. She wondered though what kind of information the Absorbascon might give her about this planet, if this planet even had technology or computers. The wire-framed helmet was still in its box and Shayera's personal items were still in the knapsack: a picture of herself and her family, her medal of honor, and her trans-dimensional molecule disruptor ring was still in the bag. The ring allowed for Shayera to blend in or give herself a different identity whenever she puts it on. Her wings actually disappear and allow her to call herself a Raan or a Tamaranian during her spy missions. Shayera was quite relieved that it wasn't damaged as this piece of equipment was very rare and very expensive. Looking at the Absorbascon, Shayera decided to see if this planet was even populated. She needed to know more about this place that she was stranded on. Placing the helmet on, Shayera was amazed at the information that was being given to her that she needed to sit down in case she might faint at the amount of information that was being downloaded into her head. Most planets are united and have one culture, one form of government, and one form of economy. This planet has so many cultures, traditions, races, religions, and governments that Shayera was overwhelmed.

Earth. A planet isolated from other life forms in its sector. It was filled with a primitive species called Humans. So far their achievements in science and space travel were still elementary at best. Perhaps she was being a little too generous though. So far they have only managed to reach their sister planet, Mars from a space mission over ten years ago. Shayera was certain though that these humans will be capable of achieving miracles with just the right push. She began her research of the humans using their World Wide Web. The information she learned was enlightening. She was positive that she can blend in. If not and all else fails, she could portray herself as an angel. Shayera snorted and thought, _Yeah. An angel. Something holy and pure when you've basically unleashed Onimar's hell to your enemies. Stop being stupid, and think._

Shayera removed the Absorbascon and moved towards her bed. She was tired. As she thought about the war and her people, Shayera only knew one thing that wasn't apathy: she felt _relieved_. If she was lucky, the army will mark her as 'Killed in Action'. Her ship's instruments were damaged and her superiors won't risk any manpower to try and locate her. She had ignored her Superior Officer, an action that equals a court martial or imprisonment, and she basically attempted suicide chasing after the Gordanian. To the Thanagarian Empire, she might as well be dead. Something akin to hope rose within Shayera. Perhaps this was her chance. She can finally have a new life that wasn't dictated by war or killing. She can forget that she was ever Lieutenant Shayera Hol. Shayera heard the ship groan a little from the water pressure but she wasn't worried. If she died, then she died. Shayera yawned and removed her mask and armor, deciding to deal with whatever troubles she might face in the morning.

Shayera groaned and sat up, stretching her sore wings and muscles. She was finally feeling the impact of the crash and she felt like she couldn't move. Shayera cracked her neck and walked towards the deck, deciding to try and get out of the water. First though, she needed to know where she was. Shayera placed the Absorbascon back on her head and after using the humans' satellites, she was able to pinpoint her location about several hundred miles out from the New York City Harbor. Shayera decided that the distance it will take for her to fly from her location to the harbor will be hours until it gets dark. Shayera checked the atmosphere of this planet and deemed that she will be able to breathe at least and not suffocate. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt her to travel out, she placed the Absorbascon in the knapsack along with her other treasured items and clipped her mace to her side. The last relic really that she had of her family. Shayera placed her mask on and was grateful that her mask contained lenses. At least she'll be able to see under the water. Shayera opened the airlock hatch and walked over to the control panel. She flipped a panel on the ship and pressed down on the self-destruct button. She quickly ran into the airlock and shut the door. Opening the other door on the other side, she took a deep breath as she was engulfed by water.

Shayera used all her training to force herself against the rushing water and quickly swim. The water pressure was almost unbearable but Shayera was able to withstand it, thanks to her armor. As Shayera swam up, she used her wings as propulsion to push herself forward. The ship exploded underneath her, the shock waves actually propelling Shayera upward and closer to the surface. As she breached the surface, Shayera gasped as she took in her first breath of this planet's oxygen. The sun of this planet was shining brightly that Shayera had to flip the sun sensor on her helmet. The lens of her helmet went from white to black and Shayera no longer had to squint to see properly. She flew up high above the waters, using the breeze to quickly dry her wet wings. It was difficult to fly but she managed it and began her flight west towards New York.

Shayera wondered what kind of life she might be able to lead on this planet. She already exploded her own ship so there was no going back on her decision on staying on this planet. Shayera flew high above the clouds and relished the heat of the sun on her wings. She had been in so many space missions for the Thanagarian Empire, she had almost forgotten what natural warmth felt like. Shayera closed her eyes and allowed herself to forget that she was even a soldier for a moment and pretend that she never once fought in a war. It felt nice to just drift in the wind. Shayera was very much deep in her own pretense that she forgot to check her Absorbascon and see if she was headed in the right direction.

As the hours flew by, Shayera always made sure to hide in the clouds so nobody could see her. These humans might not be so receptive of an outsider like her wanting to blend in. Shayera was sure that they will never notice if she can properly create an identity for herself. With the disrupter ring, she will be able to blend in very well in this world. As the day turned into night and Shayera switched her lens from daytime to nighttime, she was frustrated when she realized that she has yet to reach land. Stopping in her flight and hovering in the air, Shayera took out the Absorbascon from her knapsack and put it on in order to figure out her location. Using the satellites, Shayera was able to locate herself. She flew farther south than she had intended to, missing New York entirely and instead almost passing by a city called Midway City. Shayera flew towards the right direction this time and headed towards Midway, deciding that she needed to rest for the night and she can figure out a way to build her new life in the morning.

Shayera was flying in darkness for an hour until she spotted light in the distance loom up in front of her. She was able to make out a port of some sort in the waters and flew high in order to not get caught by the lights. The city was huge and it had wondrous skyscrapers that almost reached the skies. Shayera was amazed. She needed to investigate more into human culture instead of their history. Shayera spotted a large building at the center of the city. It had large statue creatures with grotesque appearances decorating around the building as though they were guarding it. They had wings as well and Shayera wondered if the people of this Earth might see her as good or bad if she ever revealed herself to them. She glided down and sat down next to one of the statues. She had the Absorbascon still on her head and she decided to do a very extensive information download. She looked around and found a door on the side and walked towards it. She gripped the handle and forced the door open with a shove, not caring that she had broken the lock. She walked inside to see that she was in a storage facility apartment. Shayera quietly scanned the whole area in order to determine if she was alone in the room. When she was positive that she is indeed alone, she investigated the crates. Some of them were labeled to be shipped to cities called Coast City, Gotham, Metropolis, National City, and more. Shayera opened one of the crates to find strange looking apparel inside it but they were stacked up in a pile and Shayera climbed inside it to hide herself. She might have managed to sneak in successfully, but if she was going to attempt to download the amount of information she needed to blend in well with the humans, she had to hide. Settling herself down and burrowing herself under the strange apparels, Shayera began the process of downloading every single information of the Earth that was available to her: from learning new languages to knowing the proper etiquettes of fine dining. As Shayera went into a deep sleep as the information was being downloaded, Shayera didn't hear the industrial elevator doors open and voices speak.

"We need the shipment for Gotham sent immediately. The Joker has blown up half of Arkham and they need the new strait jackets immediately." said one of the workers.

"Christ," said the other worker, "When will it take these heroes to finally get rid of scum like him?"

"Don't know," said the first worker as he began to drive the forklift, "hopefully someone will take initiative."

The workers loaded the crate labeled for Gotham onto the forklift and drove back to the elevators where they went downstairs to the garage. They loaded up the crate onto the transport truck and went back to work. As the truck left Lexcorp Industries, it entered into the highway unaware of the extra cargo it was carrying.

When Shayera woke up the next day, it was to the sound alarms and an explosion. She sat up in fear. Her adrenaline began to pulse all around her body. She was attempting to sit up when she remembered where she was. She was in a crate and wherever she was, Shayera knew that she was no longer in the same building she was in before. Shayera sat up and looked around. The strange apparel she had taken for mattresses were strait jackets, meant for psychotic people. The irony was not lost on Shayera as she recalled her time in the mental health clinic. Shayera cautiously stood up and lifted the lid of the box. She was in another storage facility. Shayera wondered what was going on and approached the door of the room. Gripping her mace and flaring her wings a little in case she needed to take off for anything, Shayera opened the door to find herself outside and humans running in all direction, attempting to run away from an army of white and red blobs. Shayera quickly hid up on the roof of the building and watched as one poor unfortunate human was caught and one of the blobs placed a hand on his head before taking his form. Shayera was horrified as the alien then blasted the human out of existence.

Knowing that she lacked any power to fight them, Shayera flew high above the clouds and used her Absorbascon to pinpoint her location. Gotham City. So that's where she was. Shayera again used the Absorbascon to find a direction to the closest area where it wasn't populated. The Midway City National Park was only about an hour flight away from whI'mere she was.

Shayera flew out in order to gather her wits. All the screaming, the explosions, the death… it was starting to get to Shayera. She flew high above the skies and began her flight towards the park. She had to cover her ears to ignore the explosions and the screaming. Shayera looked down below to see humans scattering and trying to get away. She had to help them but at the same time, she wasn't even sure if she can even fight against these creatures. As she flew high above the clouds, she needed a plan and fast. As Shayera was flying away, the laser blasts from one of the advancing aliens fired directly at her, having spotted her shadow in the moonlight. Shayera's war instincts kicked in and she forgot all about her PTSD. She charged her mace and dive bombed onto the creature, electricity surrounding her and giving her enough power to burst through the creature's armor. A flash flew across Shayera's eyes and she was back on Iure Dres, the moon that orbited the Gordanian outpost in Sector 13. Blue electricity danced before Shayera's eyes as she remained immune to the deadly electric current and flashes of explosions from the warfront, the wounded crying out to be killed, and children screaming echoed around Shayera as she burst through the other side of the creature. Shayera balked in midflight and flew back up into the sky.

The screams continued and they began to blur with the screams of the humans. Shayera had no idea what to do and settled on top of a building, kneeling down in order to help clear her head. Shayera tried to get up but whimpered more memories blinded her. The bodies of the refugee children, her family's dead bodies, and the many lives she had taken wer flashing across her mind. Shayera tried to stop it but it couldn't be stopped. She gave a cry of agony and fell to the floor. Shayera whimpered and entered into a fetal position. She needed help. She'll admit it now. She needs help now. She needs it now more than ever. She was foolish to think that she was alright. Where to get it though?

Shayera looked over the edge of the roof and saw the building of Arkham Asylum in the distance. Taking her distortion ring out of her pocket, Shayera saw a chance to heal and made herself promise that she will be better before she ever tried to help an innocent soul again. Shayera flew up into the sky and used the Absorbascon to find the central government building of Gotham City. She was led to City Hall and Shayera took advantage of the vacant building in order to proceed with her actions. Shayera looked around and made her way to the Archives. Shayera made sure she was alone and proceeded to enter into the computers, easily hacking her way into the records and started creating her new appearance.

Her new name? Shayera thought it over and used the Absorbascon to pull up Earth names. The only name that came close to her name was Shiera. Shiera is her first name. Now for the last name. What could be a good substitute for Hol? More search was done and Hall seemed like the perfect fit. Shiera Hall. Shayera didn't want to be too far away from her own identity so she searched more and decided that on her birth certificate, she was born to Eric Hall (Eldric Hol) and Mariam Hall (My'rha Hol). She had a little brother, Theodore Hall (The'ore Hol). She had a family but during her time of service in the United States Army, her family was killed in a gang war. Shiera Hall was born in Gotham Memorial Hospital. Shiera Hall used to have a degree in Archeology. Shiera Hall used to be engaged. Shiera Hall was broken. Shayera closed her eyes and kept the tears at bay. She needed to have some strength for this or else she'll never heal. Shayera printed out her documents of her new identity from her birth certificate, social security, bank records, and even education records.

Knowing that she needed a safe place to store the Absorbascon, her armor, her mask, and her mace, Shayera flew out to the Gotham Swamps and began her search. It took a while but she found a suitable cave that hasn't been used by anyone or anything and she could easily conceal the entrance. Shayera made a makeshift tomb and placed her belongings in it. She looked at her things one last time, a feeling of grim and sadness overwhelming her, and whispered, "Good Bye Shayera."

Flying back to Gotham, Shayera placed her distortion ring on and felt her wings disappear. It took a while to get used to not having wings, after all she just lost about twenty pounds. After getting herself situated, she found a place to hide and waited for the chaos to end.

She didn't have long to wait as she watched super powered humans defeat the invaders. Shayera was grateful that she didn't have to do anything and quickly made her way to Arkham. She watched as orderlies and doctors cleaned up the mess, as Arkham wasn't hit as bad as the city, but there were now some escaped inmates based on what she heard. Shayera entered the building and approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the elderly woman.  
"I need help." said Shayera honestly.

"Oh?" asked the elderly woman, shocked that someone was actually willingly checking herself in at Arkham, "What kind of help do you need?"

"I… I fought in wars. I killed people… children… I didn't care before. I need help." said Shayera, her voice cracking.

"Oh, you poor thing." said the woman, "How about you hand me your papers and we can get you set up with some of the Doctors? We have only the best in the nation."

Shayera handed the woman her papers and she was led inside. She looked to see that all the prisoners had a form of transparent, padded cells. Some were empty but others had people in it. A man in a rocking chair was whispering out random things such as, "spiders: arachnophobia. Marriage: Commitment-phobia" while in another cell another man was having a tea party. Shayera wondered what she got herself into but paid no mind to it. She needs help and Arkham is best not only in the nation but the world as well. She will heal and she will fight for another day. Shayera was given a change of clothes and she was directed into a restroom where she removed her tracksuit and put on the orange clothing. Shayera next followed the woman where they filed paperwork and Shayera began to explain her problems.

"My family died while I was away. I… I should have been there. I could have done something. I stopped caring and… there was a threat and I was ordered to shoot on sight. I killed children because I didn't care at the time. I killed many people because I didn't care and I don't want to be that person anymore." confessed Shayera.  
"And you won't have to be," assured the elderly woman, "I'll set you up with Dr. Coleman first thing on Monday as soon as this whole alien mess is cleaned up. I'm afraid to say though, you might end up sharing a room with one the Rogues or sharing a room next to them. We are running out of space, I'm afraid."

"Rogues?" asked Shayera.

"Oh, you've been away for so long. We have this vigilante here in Gotham named Batman who has a string of enemies that are positively insane. Our doctors do our best to cure them but they absolutely refuse treatment. You can only help a person for so long anyways, they have to be willing to meet halfway. Anyways, some of the rogues can be gruesome like the Scarecrow but others are almost harmless such as Harley Quinn." explained the woman.

"I've handled worse." said Shayera.

"I'm sure you have dear," said the woman, "let's get you a room."

Shayera followed the woman and ended up in a room next to an empty one and one currently inhabited by a human with half his face disfigured. Shayera wondered about him but decided that as long as she was here, she'll have time to learn about her fellow psychotics.

 ** _Stressful times call for some stress writing. So this story was inspired by my stress and anxiety. Tell me if you guys like or not. Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Session

_**Session**_

Shayera awoke when laughter echoed down the hallway. She got up from her cot and looked out her glass cell door. It has been two days already and Shayera was hoping that her session could start soon. She wished she kept the Absorbascon with her because as far as psychology goes, Shayera only knew one thing: you were either too broken to fight or strong enough to get passed through it. The medics in the hospital that had treated her had managed to at least help her bury her guilt, horror, and shame. Shayera though would sometimes have periods where she would freeze and begin to shake. It was horrifying having those instincts take over her. She was never accused of being trigger happy in the army but whenever she had those flashes, her war instincts took over and she began to slaughter. Shayera shook her head to clear them of those memories and turned to try and look at who was laughing.

A human male with pale skin, green hair, and red lips was strapped to a wheeling bed. He was laughing maniacally and had his eyes closed as he passed by her cell, giving Shayera a better glimpse of his face. She shuddered as the laughter increased and retreated back to her cot. Shayera heard the cell next to hers open and wondered who was moving in. During the first night, Shayera noticed that her cell was the only cell that had a glass wall that connected with the other cell. She was able to see the cell and whoever was being placed in it would be able to see Shayera, meaning no privacy. Shayera tried not to let it bother her, her control was slipping and she could feel herself begin to shake. Shayera quickly moved to the cot and laid down, her back against the glass wall. She heard light giggling but ignored it, trying to get herself to calm down. Shayera still heard the faint sound of the man's laughter and it was getting her tense.

"Ivy?" she heard someone say from the cell next to her. Shayera ignored her though until she heard tapping on the glass.

"IVY!" she screeched that Shayera turned to see why she was screaming out a plant's name. She saw a blonde with two pigtails blink in surprise and say, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my friend."

Shayera blinked in response before she shook her head and laid back down.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" said the woman. Shayera felt herself tense again. She always avoided her fellow soldiers and avoided talking with them. It was one of the reasons why she was called the Silent Hawk. She was not only a silent killer but she was also silent to her peers. She never really talked to anyone. She refused to build relationships, terrified that she will experience the same horror and pain as when she lost her family. Her friendships and her engagement to Hro had crumbled and Shayera had no intention to rebuild them. It was better for them after all and it was better for her.

"HEY! STILL HERE!" yelled the woman. Shayera turned and glared at her, but she was surprised when she smiled happily and introduced herself, "Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya!"

Shayera silently regarded her. This woman didn't seem like the type to belong in a facility like this, but as Shayera learned the hard way: looks can be deceiving. Shayera stood up from the cot and moved towards the woman to fully estimate her. She was her height, meaning short. If Shayera wasn't wearing the distortion ring, her wings would have made Shayera bigger. The woman had the clearest blue eyes but it was the clarity that tipped Shayera off that this woman was not right in the head. One pupil was dilated while the other was a normal size. Shayera was honestly a little wary of this woman.

"Sooooooo? What's your name?" asked Harley. Shayera remained silent as she watched her before clearing her throat and said, "Sh… Shiera. Shiera Hall."

"Really? You don't sound too sure." said Harley as she smiled at her. Shayera blinked in surprise and said more strongly, "My name is Shiera Hall."

Harley smiled and said, "Better. You want to know something? If you plan to survive in this place, always sound stronger than you really are. That's how Arnie survives here. He may use Scarface as an outlet but everybody here knows what he's really like inside."

Shayera frowned a little at her words and said, "I'm here for help."

"Aren't we all?" teased Harley, "Though I gotta admit, you're the first to even say that she needs help."

"You're here too." pointed out Shayera.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love!" screeched Harley, making Shayera jump back in surprise at her outburst. Shayera frowned at Harley and asked, "Then why are you here then?"

"They just don' understan'," complained Harley, "When ya love someone, you will do anything for him!" Shayera just continued to stare at Harley and decided that this woman truly deserved to be in here if that was her thought process. What had this woman done in the name of 'love'? Shayera heard her cell door opened and looked up to see an orderly in the doorway.

"Shiera Hall," he addressed to her, "you're being moved to another room, let's go."

"See ya Shay!" said Harley and Shayera gave her a curious look, still not sure what to make of this woman aside from the obvious insanity. Shayera followed the orderly to her new room and was pleasantly surprised to find herself in a less high-security environment. She looked into the open doors of the rooms to find either dazed patients or sleeping patients. She was curious why she was being transferred into this environment when the orderly stopped outside a door and said, "This is your new room. Remember, you're not allowed to leave without an escort and we have a strict schedule environment so if you get lost, someone will be there to remind you. Your doctor has been changed to Dr. Leland as Dr. Coleman has been… moved." No sooner has he said this, Shayera heard a shriek of laughter in one of the rooms down the hall and saw an elderly man get wheeled out of the room.

"Take him to the critical care unit," ordered her orderly." They wheeled the laughing man away down the hall, giving Shayera a glimpse of his face. It resembled the smile of the laughing man from the area she was in earlier and Shayera wondered how this man was affected. The orderly noticed Shayera's frown and said, "I heard that you volunteered to be here. If you're lucky, we can cure you before this place starts to affect you too."

The orderly left Shayera in her new room and she looked around to see that instead of the grey walls, they were a pleasant blue color. Shayera sat down on her new bed and realized that it was more comfortable than the cell she was in. Shayera didn't have time to appreciate it though as the orderly came by again and said, "Let's go Hall. Dr. Leland wants to see you now."

Shayera got up from her comfy new bed and followed the orderly out of her room. She was feeling confidence build in her step. If she can get over her problem, then she can get back in the field. She can help people and she won't be so weak anymore. Shayera was lead to an office door and the orderly gestured to her to go in. Shayera opened the door and was met with a dark-skinned kind-smiling woman. Shayera was actually surprised to find her so open with her emotions. She didn't seem at all insane like Harley Quinn, so she wondered what this woman hoped to achieve by being so… _open_.

"Hello, Shiera Hall. My name is Dr. Joan Leland. Please have a seat." said Dr. Leland as she gestured to Shayera to sit down. Shayera glanced anxiously at the chair and sat down, hoping that after today she can be cured. Meeting Harley had really put Shayera in a strange position as she was reconsidering staying in this place. Shayera looked at Dr. Leland who was looking at her with a form of suspicion. Shayera felt her heart race a little fast at the suspicious look on Dr. Leland's face but didn't react at all in case she might accidently reveal anything.

"Shiera Hall," said the Doctor, "graduated from the Highlight Year in Gotham High. It's a funny thing calling yourselves the Highlight Year for a Senior Class. Most other classes will use their years to identify themselves, you know? Like the Class of '89 or some such. No you were in the 'Highlight' Year! You were in the class that was going to change the world."

Shayera fidgeted a little bit in her seat but remained silent, regarding the woman in front of her. She was referring to something, but what?

"You see, when I heard that somebody had willingly checked herself into Arkham and had been in the Highlight Year, I was curious," said Dr. Leland, "because you see when I had graduated in that year too, I don't remember a Shiera Hall. So when I looked into the Yearbook and the Senior Class photo, nobody with the name of Shiera Hall had ever been in my class."

Shayera took a large deep breathe but remained calm, and gave a strained smile before she said, "I kept to myself, mostly."

"I'd believe it, Miss Hall, if it wasn't for the fact that I have looked into your high school records. You were in the track team? So was I." said Dr. Leland. Shayera felt her heart race and her fists clenched up. She wondered if there might be a way to stop her from revealing her deception. The only clear answer is to kill Dr. Leland, but Shayera has seen enough death to resort to that.

"My one question though, Miss Hall," said Dr. Leland, "is who are you? Everybody in Arkham is here by force but you're the first to ever willingly to check in. I want to know why, Miss Hall. Who are you if not a native from Gotham?"

"This was a mistake." said Shayera as she got up from her seat but Dr. Leland also stood up.

"Miss Hall, I'd hate to call in security to-"

"-They'll be dead by the time I leave this place." cut in Shayera, earning a curious look from Dr. Leland.

"If that's supposed to scare me Miss Hall, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," said Dr. Leland, "Miss Hall… you want help and I want to help you."

Shayera continued to stare at her, allowing Dr. Leland to continue, "You wouldn't come here unless it was to heal. I'm a psychologist Miss Hall, and I can see that you are worn down and exhausted. You have done things in the war that have made you question your purpose and existence. You lost your family and you thought you could have prevented it when you were away."

"I _could_ have prevented it. I…" Shayera stopped herself when she felt the lump form in her throat. She sat back down and rubbed her eyes, trying to prevent more tears from forming.

"Miss Hall," said Dr. Leland softly, "I can only help you if are going to be honest. You want help and I can help you, but we need absolute honesty between us. I promise you that nothing will leave this office. I hold strict patient-doctor confidentiality; you don't have to be afraid to tell the truth here."

Shayera looked at Dr. Leland, tears already falling out of her eyes. Shayera could see that the woman is honest in her words and intentions. One of the many useful skills she picked up as a spy is the ability to read people. She looked at the door and back at the doctor and asked, "No one can hear or see us?"

"It's just us in this room, Miss Hall. I promise you that nothing ever leaves this room without my permission." promised Dr. Leland. Shayera could only scoff a little at the Doctor's words but at herself for what she is about to do. Standing up, Shayera raised her hand to make sure that the doctor can see the distortion ring. Removing it, Shayera took small pleasure in watching the shock and surprise spread across Dr. Leland's face as Shayera's wings grew back. Dr. Leland was mouth-gaped as she watched the wings unfurl behind her new patient's back. Shayera for the most part sat back down on the chair, happy to feel her wings again. It was strange not to have, but she was used to it whenever she needed to hide them for her spy missions.

"Well… I… wasn't expecting this." said Dr. Leland. She really wasn't. She had expected a spy, an assassin, or… something along the lines between superhero and military.

"You asked for honesty, Doctor." reminded Shayera.

"So I did, Miss Hall." said Dr. Leland.

"Shayera Hol." corrected Shayera. Dr. Leland blinked and said, "Pardon?"

"My real name is Shayera Hol," confessed Shayera, "I'm… not of your world."

"Not… are you from another world?" asked Dr. Leland.

"I am… I was in a war before I arrived here on Earth. I… was… I…" Shayera tried to get words out but now that she was presented with the chance to heal, she couldn't find the words. Instead her hands began to shake and she grew anxious, wanting to leave this room immediately.

"You know Emily at the Front Desk? She helped you move in here," said Dr. Leland, "She told me that you told her that you have done things in the war that you wish to forget?"

"I… yes." said Shayera, her words choking at the end. Images of the floating bodies of the refugees flashed before her eyes and she gripped the armrests of her chair to stop her shivering from happening. Dr. Leland noticed and said, "Thank you for your honesty, but I'm honestly curious why would you seek help from another world?"

"My homeworld is at war with another world and it has been going on for… decades. They tried to help me but with everybody participating in total war… there's not much they could do for me. I buried myself in my mission. I wanted to avenge my family's death. It… it…" Shayera choked up again in her attempt to explain that it was her fault her family is dead. She should have patrolled more diligently. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and Shayera quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show any form of weakness. She needed to get better today so she can continue to fight.

"Miss Hol," said Dr. Leland, "I want to know what you expect to recieve by being here. Aside from help, are you looking for a quick recovery?"

"Yes." admitted Shayera.

"Then I'm afraid to say that what you're going through is not something you can just get over. I'm warning you now, as a professional psychiatrist— _your_ psychiatrist—that what you are going through right now is not something you can easily get over. You're battling demons and I would love to help you fight back. You're dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Survivor's Guilt. Do any of these terms mean anything to you?" asked Dr. Leland. She wasn't surprised to see her newest patient respond in the negative. An entire planet dedicated in a war would probably have no time to help any psychology affected soldiers. Shayera Hol is a prime example.

"Ok. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder—or PTSD—is a mental health condition that's triggered by either experiencing or witnessing a traumatic event. Have you ever experienced flashbacks, nightmares or severe anxiety?" asked Dr. Leland. Shayera could only nod her head as she watched this human correctly point out all the symptons Shayera has suffered through over the years.

"Alright, we're getting somewhere," said Dr. Leland as she began to take her notes to begin their session, "Do you know what Survivor's guilt is?"

Again, Shayera shook her head no.

"Survivor's Guilt is a mental condition that occurs when a person perceives themselves to have done wrong by surviving a traumatic event when others did not," explained Dr. Leland, "Do you feel guilty for surviving when your family didn't?"

A sob broke through Shayera's mouth without her consent. She did feel guilty and she did feel that she didn't deserve living for allowing that one Gordanian Scout to get by her. Her family lived in a remote loft, away from the city. They were killed first before Shayera managed to stop the Gordanian from reaching the city. She was shattered after that day. Dr. Leland gently stood up and went over to the distraught alien. She gently patted her wings, helping to soothe Shayera. Shayera felt.. better, having someone understand her. To _know exactly_ what she is suffering through.

"I will help," promised Dr. Leland, "I only ask that you be open and honest in our sessions."

Shayera nodded and promised, "I will."

The rest of the two hours was spent with Shayera explaining how she arrived on Earth. Her decision to disobey her commander's orders. Her acceptance of death that turned into a revival to start over and actually help people, but her first attempt to help people had failed when she immediately suffered through flashbacks and couldn't do anything. Shayera and Dr. Leland agreed that meeting together four times a week will help Shayera at least learn to open up a little more.

When the issue of money arose, Shayera confessed that she had created a grant using some rich man's name in order to help hide her and others in Arkham that are in a financial situation. So long as the grant continues to donate around a million dollars a year to help financially troubled patients, Shayera was hidden within the system.

"Whose name did you use?" asked Dr. Leland.  
"Somebody named Bruce Wayne. He has enough fundraisers and grants going around I thought that he wouldn't notice if one more showed up. He has over hundreds of grants." confessed Shayera. Dr. Leland nodded and decided that she'll leave the issue for now. Escorting Shayera back to her room, Dr. Leland bidded her a good night and left, but not before telling Shayera, "We have free time in Arkham but you will almost certainly run into some of Gotham's Rogues. If they give you any trouble, call for an orderly and they will help you."

"Rogue?" asked Shayera, remembering that Emily had told her that they were Gotham's notorious villains.

"Yes, we are trying to help them but they rarely ever take that first step." confessed Dr. Leland as she sadly thought of Harleen Quinzel, her protege turned manic.

"Harley Quinn?"

"Excuse me?"

"A woman named Harley was moved next to my old cell. She called me Ivy." said Shayera.

"Yes. Harley and Ivy are two Rogues that we house here. Harley is more or less harmless when she's away from the Joker. Ivy is an interesting case all on her own." confessed Dr. Leland.  
"Joker? Was he the one that was laughing a lot in the strapped bed?" asked Shayera. Dr. Leland nodded and said, "Yes, he's/ someone who refuses to be sane for his own agenda."

At that, the two bid each other good night and Shayera went to sleep wondering how her day will start tomorrow.

 _ **Hey readers, like the chapter? For anyone wondering, Shayera will meet the League in the next chapter but not in the traditional way and in a more spy meeting. Leave reviews please so I know you guys like this chapter :)**_


	3. The First of Many

_**The First of Many**_

Shayera was awakened by the orderly the next morning after she had her first session with Dr. Leland. Shayera almost had half the mind to beat the orderly for waking her up at 7 in the morning for breakfast but she quickly reigned her instincts and followed him to the cafeteria. Shayera had to remind herself that she willingly checked herself into Arkham for treatment so she must abide by the rules. Shayera was surrounded by many humans getting their own tray of breakfast and she stood in line to get her meal. Shayera had been hoping for a peaceful day. but that type of wishful thinking was dashed when she overheard two inmates talk about her from behind. Her hawk hearing allowed her to hear them clearly as though they were standing right next to her.

"That's the new meat? Wonder what she is in here for?" asked one of the inmates.

"Who cares? I hear that she is getting special treatment for being a military bitch." insulted the other inmate.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" asked the first inmate.

"The orderlies like to gossip so they talked about the new 'patient' who willingly checked herself in." sneered the second.

"Oh yeah? Is that why she is getting special privileges? 'Cause she walked in her by herself?" asked the first inmate.

"Yep, Dr. Leland had her be put in the nicer rooms and I hear that she has been moved from spending anytime with the Rogues."

"What? That's bullshit!" cried out the first inmate.  
"I know. Pretentious bitch." muttered the second. Shayera heard them move towards her but she remained calm, walking with the line. She heard the two inmates quickly close in on her and she reached for her tray to receive her breakfast. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see two large men sneering down at her.

"May I help you?" asked Shayera, knowing full well what they plan to do.

"Yeah, we'd like to welcome you to Arkham." said the first inmate as he quickly threw back his arm and attempted to beat back Shayera. Shayera merely stepped to the left and allowed the idiot's momentum to throw himself off balance and land in the back of the patient that was in front of Shayera. Shayera merely stood on the sidelines and watched as the patient in front of her turned in surprise before snarling in rage and leaping himself at the inmate. The man screamed as he tried to free himself from the insane man's grip, but the insane man had a superior strength over him. As he tried to claw out the inmate's eyes, orderlies ran into the room and pried the two apart.

"What happened? Fighting is not allowed!" snarled one of the orderlies. Shayera frowned at his tone, finding it to be very off-setting: especially in an environment such as Arkham.

"She started it!" cried out the second inmate, pointing at Shayera. Shayera only scowled slightly at the man but her attention was averted when one of the orderlies grabbed her by her arms and almost lifted her in the air before he started shaking her and screaming at her face, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

His grip on her was too similar to when she had been dragged to POW camps back when she was on duty and Shayera instinctively broke free from his grip before aiming a roundhouse kick to the head. The orderly fell back and Shayera was soon surrounded by the other orderlies. Shayera honestly couldn't stop herself and proceeded to fight back all the orderlies without breaking a sweat. Two had attempted to come at her one both sides and Shayera almost instinctively flared her shoulder blades before she quickly remembered that her wings were 'put away'. Instead, she leapt in the air and performed a splits-kick that knocked the two orderlies down. Shouts were being thrown around by the patients and inmates that Shayera was having flashbacks of her first day in military training, the first time she was in a POW Camp, screams, bodies, the smell of decomposing corpses. Shayera looked at the inmates, the paients, the orderlies and their faces blurred with that of the refugees who only wanted to escape, of enemies that she had slaughtered in cold blood, and of many acquaintances and old friends on Thanagar.

Shayera began to hyperventilate, unable to handle the wave of emotions and memories that was crashing down on her. She knocked the last orderly unconscious and ran for the doors, pushing aside anybody who tried to stop her. She had no clear destination in mind except to get somewhere safely. She needed peace and quiet, never mind her hunger and fatigueness, and there was only one place that she knew that she will be able to have it.

 _Later_

Dr. Leland drove up to the parking garage of Arkham Asylum and sighed as she thought of her newest patient. An ex-military spy who had gone AWOL and who carried a lot of burdens. Not only was she a soldier, but an alien soldier on top of it all. Dr. Leland was surprised when Shayera had revealed her secret to her, but Dr. Leland was no fool and recognized the amount of trust Shayera was willing to give her in order to heal herself. Dr. Leland has no intention of revealing Shayera's secret, no matter what happens.

As Dr. Leland stepped into Arkham, she thought to herself, " _I might have spoken too soon_."

Chaos was everywhere. With orderlies and security running up and down, Dr. Leland realized that not even a full day has passed from her last session with Shayera when she heard orderlies and security describing an escaped patient that matched Shayera's description. Dr. Leland sighed and asked the first security guard who passed by, "What happened?"

"A fight in the cafeteria lead to a patient beating the hell out of five orderlies. The patients got loose and it took forever to round them up before we realized that she had escaped."

"Escaped?" asked Dr. Leland, surprised that Shayera had fled.  
"Yeah, we can't find her anywhere in the cafeteria, the courtyard, her room, and we even swept through the Rogues' Area." said the guard. Dr. Leland sighed and walked towards the security room, determined to look through the security cameras. During her session with her, Dr. Leland knows that Shayera is a very level-headed type of person and wouldn't react so violently unless provoked. It also didn't hurt to know that several Orderlies were known for not being patient and delicate around the patients. Dr. Leland could only thank God that Shayera decided not to reveal her alien nature to Arkham. She greeted the guard who overwatched the security cameras and asked him to replay the morning in the cafeteria.

Just as she thought, Hugo Bush was a known and unpleasant Orderly in Arkham. If Dr. Leland had the power, she would have had the man fired but Hugo was one of the few Orderlies to be able to handle the madness that surrounded Arkham and was strong enough to overpower any patient or inmate who attempted to fight back. She watched as Hugo gripped Shayera's arms and screamed at her face, resulting in her defensive action.

"Hugo at it again?" asked the guard.

"Unfortunately. May I please have a copy of this tape? It might not be enough to fire him but it will at least convince the board to force him to back in mandatory training." said Dr. Leland. The guard smirked as he recorded the tape in a separate disk and said, "He's not going to like it, that's a twelve hour course."

"Then he needs to stop making things so difficult for the rest of us and act like a professional instead." said Dr. Leland. Once she had her disk, she bid the guard farewell and moved towards her office. She needs to start brainstorming where Shayera might have gone. Shayera had given Dr. Leland the locations of where she had stored her valuable items and where she might hide to next, in Midway City. It was the closest city that she can fly to without having to land for rest. When she opened the door, Dr. Leland gave a gasp of surprise and jumped in the air as she saw Shayera casually laying down on the sofa that was provided for patients if they were tired during sessions.

"Shayera!" cried out Dr. Leland and Shayera gave her a bleary look before resuming her resting position.

"Have you been here all day?" asked Dr. Leland.

"I have, and I don't want to bother you but I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." said Shayera.

"Y-? Yesterday morning? Why haven't you eaten last night?" asked Dr. Leland.

"The food was greasy and I couldn't bear to eat it after throwing up the first bite." explained Shayera, shuddering as she recalled the greasy meal that was her supposed dinner. Dr. Leland sighed and dug into her purse for the apple she had brought over as a snack in case she skipped lunch again. Shayera took it and nodded her head in thanks before quickly consuming the apple, even its core. Dr. Leland only shook her head and asked, "Why did you come here?"

"It's the last place they'll look. I… saw faces again and I couldn't stop hearing the screams with everyone shouting. I needed to get away." said Shayera quietly, ashamed at how she had succumbed to her weakness. Dr. Leland sighed sympathetically and said, "Would you like to start your session early?"

Shayera nodded as tears fell down her face, the screams gone but still forever present in her head.

"Ok," said Dr. Leland, "Let me take care of something first and we can begin."

It was easy to settle things down in Arkham, considering how the staff has to deal with the Rogues. After turning in the disk as proof of Hugo's lack of discipline, it was decided that Shayera will be separated from the patients and inmates for their sanity and for her safety. Dr. Leland almost protested when the board agreed that she will have to spend her recess time with the Rogues but she decided against it, knowing that Shayera was capable of protecting herself from them. So long as Hugo was punished and Shayera wasn't penalized for her reaction, it was honestly the better outcome. Dr. Leland sighed as she walked back to her office in order to begin the session.

As Dr. Leland sat down, she took out her notepad and pencil and dragged her chair closer to Shayera, who remained on the sofa.

"Let's start with the screams you hear. When did they first started appearing?" asked Dr. Leland.

"The first time," sighed Shayera as she wiped her tears away, "was after I slaughtered a Kaskan clan for their under the table dealings with the Gordanians. It was vital that we ended the dealings because much of the weapons were actually causing serious damage to our defense line."

Dr. Leland listened while Shayera allowed her memory to overtake her.

" _I was still dealing with the death of my family. The Gordanian Scout died by my hand personally, but I wanted revenge. I had originally been sent to a mental health clinic that only allowed me to wallow in my despair until I was fit for battle again. The first mission was to stop the black-marketed weapons from ever reaching Gordanian hands. I volunteered to fly to the Kaska Planet in order to locate the clan in secret. It was difficult since my wings made it obvious that I was off-world but the mission was vital so I had to press on._

 _I spent a total of two days asking around when a Kaskan citizen from one of the villages pointed me in the right direction. Kaska is a planet that has declared neutrality in the war and the threats that I was throwing made many very nervous to have war on their planet. I found the clan and they were large in numbers. I was only supposed to find information and report back to my superior. This was actually the first of many insubordinate decisions I made as a spy. i might have actually followed orders but I saw a group of the Kaskas construct the very ship the Gordanian used to slip by me that day. The Kaskas are skilled engineers in cloaking technology and I should have realized it when I had killed the Gordanian. I decided that the problem needed to be dealt with immediately and I wasn't going to take any chances in allowing anymore lives be taken by my hand."_

"It wasn't your fault though," said Dr. Leland, "the death of your family was something that was out of your control."

"I would love to believe it, Dr. Leland," said Shayera, "but I was too careless in my patrol, I was too overconfident believing that nothing will get by me."

"So you believe that your actions led to the death of your family?" asked Dr. Leland.  
"Did it not? After all, I allowed the Gordanian Scout to get by my carelessness and of all the families on Thanagar, Dr. Leland, it had to be mine." said Shayera, her voice a little shaky as she tried to not think about that day. Dr. Leland sighed and understood how Shayera was so set in believing it was her fault but she asked, "Please continue then, Shayera."

" _I disobeyed orders and decided to take care of the problem myself. They were idiots and they made my job easier. They had stacked the fuel tanks and the explosives so close together, that I was able to position myself on the high ground and began to shoot my plasma rifle into the first tank. There were about ninety members of the clan, or at least it was ninety that I could identify, and I managed to wipe out more than half of them by firing into the fuel tank. It was like your human game dominoes, where you just watch the chain reaction. I remember feeling elated that I had managed to do away with so many with just one shot. I began to shoot down the fleeing survivors until I ran out of plasma. I flew down and began to take them down with my mace. There was only one survivor left and he cried-no he begged me to spare his life. I never felt more satisfied than when I smashed my mace into his skull._

 _I was punished for a week for disobeying orders once I returned to my squad, but because I got the job done in time I was able to get away with a lesser punishment. That night, I couldn't stop hearing the Kaskan begging for his life. I never once realized that it will be the first of many that will haunt me."_

Shayera took a shuddering breath in while Dr. Leland thought over what she had heard. It was obvious that Shayera was troubled with her past decisions and only masked it with her indifference. She was truly suffering on the inside and Dr, Leland knew that this session would be the first of many in order to help Shayera heal.

 **Hey readers, Like or dislike? Next chapter, Ivy is brought in by Batman and Shayera gets a glimpse of the delicate balance between the Rogues.**


	4. The Rogues

_**The Rogues**_

Shayera tried to stop her shivering from taking over her as the night wore on. Ever since she has decided to try and heal herself mentally, Shayera's control over her emotions and repressed memories had come undone. She suffered through more nightmares and flashbacks than she could handle. She had been sent to solitary confinement twice already over the last three months because she will accidentally lash out against Dr. Leland. She was remorseful when she gained back control and Dr. Leland was always understanding. If she had attacked a mind healer in Thanagar, Shayera's punishment would have been more drastic: almost close to death. For that, Shayera was grateful that this human was very understanding in her predicament and was still willing in helping her overcome her horrors.

Shayera gripped her blankets and rolled to the floor, needing to feel the cool ground on her feverish body. She had relived several battles in which she slaughtered her enemies with no mercy. She is a trained spy and assassin, she was meant to overcome such emotions as regret, pity, and sadness. She couldn't stop the torrent of memories flooding her though. She was forced to endure reliving them every night and she was slowly losing hope that she will ever recover from them. Shayera grunted as another shiver passed through her, this time the cold being the reason. She was tempted to get back on her bed, but another wave of depression hit her, causing her to remain immobile as she thought about all the things that she has done for the sake of her planet. On one hand, she did good because based on the reports and the way the war was shifting, she had made a significant difference for her people. They had been losing originally, losing key battles and alliances in the beginning of the war.

After becoming the Silent Hawk after losing her family, Shayera was able to sneak behind enemy lines and learn, fight, betray, and kill important and key figures. Without leaders, the Gordanians were left to wallow and the war was in the Thanagarians' grasp but it was in no way over. Just because they defeated the Gordanians didn't mean the war was over as they still had to deal with the Gordanians' allies, the delicate peace they had with Raan and the possible threat of the Tamaraneans. Shayera knew that Thanagar was on thin ice due to many war atrocities, most of them her fault. Shayera shivered as she thought about the family friends she had willingly given up without a thought and cried out in anger and sadness. She heard other inmates wailing in their cells and knew that of all the places in the universe that she could have ended up in, this place was definitely fit for a monster like her.

The next morning came with so much hatred that Shayera was honestly tempted to pick a fight with an orderly just so they can place her back into Solitary Confinement. Shayera had gotten used to the cafeteria food they serve in Arkham and didn't mind if she had to eat a whole vat of the goop if they would just leave her alone for today. She didn't have a therapy session with Dr. Leland and she knew that she had to sit in 'recess' with the other psychopaths of Arkham. Some weren't so bad like Drury Walker, who insists to be identified as Killer Moth, or Arnold Wesker, whose only real threat comes from the form of having a puppet near him.

Shayera would often run into Harley Quinn, who was harmless enough but Shayera remained wary around her as she knew just how unhinged the blonde ex-psychiatrist was. The one 'recess' session where Shayera witnessed firsthand how dangerous the blonde is, was actually three weeks ago on a Sunday that happened to be the anniversary between herself and her 'puddin'. A hapless inmate had cruelly mocked Quinn about how Joker was out of Arkham and didn't care about her unless she was usefull. It was rubbing salt to a wound because the Joker had escaped Arkham three months ago after Shayera's first session with Dr. Leland. Shayera though was thankful that she didn't have to deal with him when she already had to deal with Quinn.

When Harley finally snapped after reigning herself in, the poor inmate was left in the hospital and needing the surgeons to stitch his ears back together. Quinn would have done more damage had it not been for Shayera, who had used her strength to pull Quinn back and place her in a sleeper hold until the orderlies arrived. Shayera had actually encountered a new problem for stopping Quinn's attack. The other inmates, The Rogues, viewed her as a spy for the staff and Shayera quickly needed to prove to them that she wasn't. When the orderlies had roughly grabbed her, Shayera didn't hold back and broke their arms and cracked their ribs and skulls. She was placed in Solitary for two whole weeks after that and she had to explain to Dr. Leland why she had to. Although she disapproved of her methods, Dr. Leland did understand that Shayera needed to show the Rogues that she was unhinged as well. In fact, when she had returned to the 'recess' room, many of the Rogues had complimented her on her quick and clean methods, often asking her to teach them or to 'work' for them when they get released from Arkham. Shayera was almost amused by it, seeing as how they were quick to change their tune when they had originally planned to kill for stopping Quinn. After that incident, Shayera was quick to learn the social rules around Arkham.

For one, never get between Harvey and Two-Face as she learned quickly after watching the bipolar inmate argued with himself. It was better to just call him Dent and not have to face either side of his personality. The Penguin was another inmate that Shayera kept her distance from. His greedy and beady eyes unnerved her and she knew that he wanted her to work for him after the whole deal with the orderlies. The Penguin was a collector and Shayera had enough run ins with those types of dealers to know that he intends to play for keeps. Shayera was not one to gamble her control away and she intended to stay away from the Penguin. Jonathan Crane was another type all together. Insisting that he shall be called Scarecrow, the man was obsessed with fear. He spouted so much facts about psychological fear that Shayera wondered if she could perhaps earn her own degree if she decided to attend a human university. His ability though allowed him to know that Shayera was claustrophobic and so she stayed away from him after that to ensure that he didn't learn anything else. Killer Croc, Clayface, and Bane were supposed powerhouses that were kept in separate cells away from the other Rogues and Shayera wondered what they looked like.

Her door opened and she turned to see a frightened orderly tell her that recess was in session. Deciding that it will be better for her to be cooperative for today, she got up and followed the man to the recreation room. She glanced around to see Drury and Arnold sitting in their own little corners. Dent was flipping his coin, staring at the blank wall, no doubt his dual personalities arguing with each other. Harley was on the couch, looking at cartoons while Crane was sitting in his chair by the window. The Penguin was by the armchair reading a book, placing the image that he was of high class and sophistication. Shayera looked around again to see that only the table was free from any occupants and moved to sit down.

When she had absorbed information from the Absorbascon, she only took basic human knowledge but not of current events. She had heard from the Rogues about a man called Batman. He seemed to be the main reason why they were all in Arkham in the first place. Deciding that when she was cured, she was going to unearth her Absorbascon and learn all she can about the 'heroes' and 'villains' of this planet. There was more to these humans than meets the eye apparently. Shayera sat down on the chair and just stared out the window, enjoying listening to the rain that just started.

She was most often left to her own devices and left alone to which she was happy, not knowing how much control over herself she has now. Her nightmares and flashbacks were causing her to slowly lose grip on herself and she needed to talk with Dr. Leland. It might not be safe for her to be in the same room with a PTSD alien after all without taking certain precautionary measures. Shayera heard the door open and glanced behind her to see a new inmate walk in. She wore an orange jumpsuit like the rest of them but her peach skin had green ivy vines decorating her body and face like a tattoo. Her vibrant red hair matched Shayera's as did her emerald eyes. Just based on comparison, Shayera knew this must be the Ivy that Harley had mistaken her for.

Looking away, Shayera decided it will be better for her not to attract too much attention to herself and returned her attention back to the rain. Rain lasting this long never happens in Thanagar and Shayera was actually soothed by the noise. Or at least soothed until she heard Harley scream and screech, "IVY!"

Shayera ignored her and tried to listen to the rain again when she heard running footsteps and someone gasp at being hit hard.  
"Good to see you too, darling." said the sultry voice of Ivy. Shayera kept her attention focused to the window, trying anything to get her serenity back when she overheard Harley say, "Hey Ivy! I found your clone!"

"Clone, Harley?" asked Ivy, looking at Harley with an amused look. Harley always did say that most strangest things.  
"Yeah, look!" said Harley, pointing to where Shiera was. Shiera Hall was a strange person, strange even to Harley, but that's why Harley liked her. One minute she was interfering with Harley's attempts at punishing the naysayer who dares accuse Puddin's dedication to Harley, and the next she is breaking arms and legs everywhere. Ivy though was appraising the woman who indeed look like her, or at least from what she could see from behind. Her red hair was the same shade as Ivy's and she wanted to know what else was similar between herself and this new inmate.

"Who is she?" asked Ivy quietly as she led Harley to the other side of the room to ask about the woman.

"Shiera Hall," whispered Harley, "She volunteered tah be here."

"Did she now? Why?" asked Ivy.  
"War Veteran," said Harley, "Classic signs of PTSD and survivor's guilt. Normally any other rehab center coulda helped her, but she's dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" asked Ivy.  
"One minute she's all good like right now, but the next she lashes out like she's back in whatevah war she came from. She nearly broke two orderlies in half and she actually almost killed Dr. Leland when she had her flashbacks." said Harley.  
"The good Doctor is risking her life for this?" asked Ivy. While Dr. Leland had many precautions taken for the Rogues, she seemed to be risking a lot if this woman had nearly killed her.

"Yeah, something about having a war veteran and a willing patient has her risking stuff. I wish she did that with us, it's like she doesn't trust us or something." said Harley mystified. Ivy only gave her a deadpan stare before looking at the woman.

"How about you introduce me to her Harley." said Ivy. Harley excitedly led the way and Ivy trailed behind.

Shayera was almost close to her serenity when she heard Harley call out to her from behind, "Hey Hall! I have a friend I want you to meet."  
Quickly reigning in her instincts to turn and strike Harley due to her reflexes, Shayera stiffly turned to see Ivy and Harley looking at her. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Shayera turned back to the window.  
"HEY MISS RUDE! I'M TALKING STILL!" yelled Harley, gripping Shayera's shoulder with a grip that triggered a memory.

 _Shayera gasped as the Jurgon, an alien race that is in alliance with the Gordanians, gripped her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. She was compromised, her contact selling her out for a few thousand credits. Shayera looked up at the purple feline and snarled as he tried to choke her, grabbing onto his hands and using his momentum to flip him to side and breaking his wrists. Shayera removed her distortion ring and her wings emerged, allowing her to fly high in the room to avoid the Jurgon's lethal stinger tail. Shayera quickly grabbed her mace and smashed it upside the Jurgon's jaw, ripping it out altogether. She didn't bother letting him have time to scream when she reached for his sword and impaled him with it._

Shayera grabbed Harley's hands and flipped her onto the table, surprising her and Ivy. The rest of the Rogues looked in surprise and anticipation, wanting for a show to start. Ivy looked at the woman, Shiera, and saw that her eyes were dilated and that she had broken out into a cold sweat. Harley saw the obvious signs of a relapse and quickly relaxed herself to show Shiera that she meant no harm.

Shayera felt her assailant relax and looked down. Instead of a feline face she was met with the face of Harley Quinn. Releasing Quinn, Shayera was about to go sit back down when Hugo, the orderly who had previously verbally harassed Shayera the first week, came into the room flanked by two other large orderlies.

"What the hell is going on?" ordered Hugo. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Shayera and he made his way over to her.  
"I should have known it had to do with you." snarled Hugo as he gripped her shoulder, intending to lead her out. He was confident that with the other two new orderlies, he won't have a problem with this patient again. No such luck on Hugo's part when he felt the woman easily break free from his grip and land a hard punch across his face. The force was enough to knock him out and the other two orderlies were left mystified at the strength the small woman had. Not even a full day in Arkham, and the new orderlies were quickly realizing never underestimate the inmates that weren't Rogues. They both looked at Shayera to see her struggling to keep herself in check and one brave orderly walked up and said, "Ma'am?"

Shayera looked up to see another Jurgon and immediately knocked him down. They seemed to be so much easier now to defeat where before she needed her mace or a sword. Shayera looked at the other Jurgon and quickly grabbed it by the neck and threw it across the room before finding the exit. She quickly ran outside, unaware of the chaos she was ensuing. Without the doors properly locked, the Rogues had a way to escape now. As Shayera quickly made her way down the hallways, she heard the sound of rain. Easily barreling through the security Shayera made her way outside and continued to run, deciding that it was better to not tip the Jurgons that she was Thanagarian and not Raanian. Shayera ran until she saw lights, quickly using the rain and dark skies as her cloak as she hid in the woods around the city. She looked down at her clothing to see that the bright orange jumpsuit will give her position away so she opted to remove it, leaving only her black tank top and black shorts, a standard of Arkham for all female patients to wear. Shayera continued to run, needing to find a way to contact her superiors. As she looked up at the night sky, she saw a large moon on the sky, It was unfamiliar and yet…

Flashes of Dr. Leland flew across her mind and Shayera looked around more carefully. She wasn't in Jeri'ho, the Jurgons' homeword. In fact, the the constellations weren't right. Dr. Leland's face flashed across her mind and Shayera remembers that she is on Earth. She abandoned her position as Thanagar's deadliest and dangerous assassin and spy in order to heal her mind, she is disguised as a human in order to get proper treatment, she checked herself inside the most dangerous and renowned psychiatry asylum, Arkham. Shayera leaned against a tree trunk in exhaustion both physically and mentally.

She fucking did it again. She succumbed to her memories and her hallucinations and had lashed out again. Looking back, Shayera was relieved that she hadn't killed anyone: she had enough blood in her hands. She sat down and bowed her head, letting the rain wash over her and hide her tears. Shayera can slowly feel herself losing it. Pretty soon, she'll be joining Harley in a straitjacket. So deep in thought in her misery, she didn't hear the footsteps and the sounds of rain hitting had fallen asleep for a few hours when the sounds of footsteps woke her up.

Looking up, Shayera saw a tall man wearing large black Kevlar and a leather cape. His face was masked, much like how her face would be hidden by her mask, but his mask wasn't hawk: it was something darker entirely. Shayera blinked in confusion at him when she saw he had a small companion next to him. He had dark hair and his face was only masked by a simple black rag with white lenses. Compared to the large man in black, the boy wore bright colors as though providing light to the man's dark.

"Shiera Hall?" asked the man, his voice deep and close to a growl. Shayera looked at the man, vision obscured by the rain. She can barely see his face now that the rain began to pour down heavily. She stood up, noting the way the man and boy tensed and quietly scoffed. In her mental state, they can easily overpower her. Shayera remained leaning against the trunk of the tree, uncaring of how weak she might look. She had already spent months on Earth and she can hardly handle a few nightmares: she _is_ weak.

"You caused quite a ruckus in Arkham." said the man.

"What else is new?" muttered Shayera.

"Your escape almost allowed all the Rogues to escape as well. It was lucky that Robin and I were close by to provide backup." said the man. Shayera only shrugged and tried to walk but her exhaustion almost made her collapse. The man quickly grabbed her, lifting her bridal style and began to walk towards Arkham when the light flashed bright and thunder descended upon them. The noise and the flashes brought in another memory full force and Shayera screamed. She began to thrash around, making the man grunt in his effort to keep her still and from falling. She saw that she was in a Lycro's arms, possibly being sent to either slavery or torture. She saw a young Lycro next to him and she knew that she needed to kill them both before she made her escape. She can't leave any witnesses behind.

Shayera almost broke free when another flash brought her back to the present. She stilled and realized that she had relived another painful memory. She may have been the best assassin and spy, but there were missions where she would miscalculate or get caught or be betrayed herself. Shayera saw the man again along with the boy and shivered as she realized she came close to killing them both.

"I can't stop seeing." whispered Shayera.

"Seeing what?" asked the man as he continued walking, jerking his head at the boy to run ahead and prep the vehicle.

"My sins." said Shayera as she leaned her head on the man's shoulder. She wasn't sure if she was well enough not to start relapsing if she had asked him to put her down so it was safer for everybody if she remained where she was.

Bruce had received the alarm from Alfred that an inmate had escaped Arkham and that the Rogues were currently causing mayhem in their attempt at retrieving their things and leaving the asylum. It was sheer luck that he and Jason were nearby to handle the situation quickly. It was luck again on their side that managed to trap all the Rogues in the storage room so they were able to apprehend them using their own weapons against them. When the situation was settled hours later, Batman interrogated everybody as to how the situation was triggered. It was the eyewitness testimony of a new orderly that helped piece everything together.

A new inmate by the name of Shiera Hall had checked herself into Arkham, her PTSD and Survivor's Guilt causing her to relive war memories and assault anyone within range. After questioning Dr. Leland, Batman discovered that the woman is of a Special Force with skills in espionage and assassination. It was all the information Dr. Leland was willing to part with due to Doctor-Patient confidentiality, but he had already informed Barbara to look into the woman more.

"So we're looking for an assassin-spy? Cool!" said Jason as he hopped into the Batmobile with Bruce so they can look for the escaped patient.

"Cool until she begins to starts picking you off when you least expect it." said Bruce.

"Aw, she's got nothing on you though! You're Batman!" said Jason. Bruce looked down at his new adopted son and felt that familiar surge of pride and care that came with being a father all over again. However, as the Batman, he can't afford to feel those right now and keep a clear head.

"Not even I'm perfect Jason," said Bruce as they drove away, "So don't let your guard down for anything."

"Right." said Jason and they both began to investigate where the woman might have gone to. As an hour passed by, Barbara called in to inform them what she had discovered.

"Shiera Hall," she began, "born in Gotham Memorial and an alum at Gotham High. She was in Dr. Leland's year. She also studied Archeology at Gotham University. Where do you think she got the time to get a degree while serving the army?"

"Probably to help her with her spy background. Archeology means going around the world without having people questioning why you are there." observed Jason.

"Indeed," agreed Bruce, "She will also have the education to know how to read maps, to navigate through cities without blending out, and to understand cultures and traditions as the first foremost important skill to have."

"Her family was killed," said Barbara, "they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How?" asked Jason quietly.  
"The police file says that they were vacationing but they got caught between a minor gang fight when they were leaving Gotham. Her little brother was with them too." said Barbara.

"Where are her family buried?" asked Bruce.

"They were cremated." said Barbara, "They were killed while she was abroad. Dr. Leland wrote that Miss Hall thinks she could have prevented their deaths by being there."

Much of what Barbara was relaying was close to what Bruce was feeling. This woman though must have even darker nightmares than he does if she willingly checks herself into Arkham. The drive continued until Jason pointed out that the woman may have not escaped into the city.

"She could have also ditched the orange clothes," mused Jason, "She's a spy and an assassin right? She could live off the land for a few days right?"  
"Or for an infinite amount of time." said Bruce as he turned the wheel and they made their way to the forest close to Arkham. When they arrived, Jason had found the discarded orange jumpsuit and they quickly tried to pinpoint where she could have gone. When Bruce found footprints, they had to quickly follow them before the rain washed them away.  
"Leaving footprints behind? That's a Spy-No-No 101." said Jason.  
"She's not in the right state of mind, possibly reliving a memory," said Bruce, "if she were in an unfamiliar location, the normal response would be to escape first and gather your bearings before you start planning."

They investigated more and finally found her. She was slumped up against a tree trunk, sleeping. Bruce wondered how the woman hasn't turned blue from the freezing weather and approached. When she had awoken and looked up at him, emerald eyes were piercing at him. After picking her up and walking away, he was surprised at how light she was. It was as though she had hollow bones just by how easy it was to carry her around. When the lightning flashed, he was greeted to her strength. She was strong for a short and light woman. She almost made him lose his grip on her when another lightning flash brought her senses back. Bruce noticed that she had attempted to reach for his neck, possibly trying to snap it. When she had calmed down, her eyes were strained and tired.

"I can't stop seeing." she whispered.

"Seeing what?" he asked.

"My sins." she said, laying her head on his shoulders. Bruce wondered what this woman had to do in the name of their country and knew that she will be better off in Arkham with Dr. Leland than any other place. She had easily blazed her way through military-trained security and any other place will have no chance to contain her. When they arrived at the Batmobile, Jason was already in his seat while Bruce helped the woman, Shiera, settle in the backseat. It was strange to be handling an Arkham patient like this: someone who wasn't fighting back or forced into unconsciousness. She was calm and a bit melancholy. Bruce could relate though. Trauma never leaves a person without leaving behind a few scars. Looking at the woman, she has scars mentally that run deep.

The drive to Arkham was silent. Jason was a little nervous being directly in front of a spy/assassin while the woman had fallen asleep. Bruce knew that he would have to make a social visit as Bruce Wayne in order to properly punish the orderly Hugo for not having the tact to handle the Rogues and the patients with delicacy. When they arrived, Dr. Leland and two orderlies were waiting for them. Bruce carried out the woman and they had her placed on a gurney as they wheeled her back into Arkham to the hospital wing.

Dr. Leland stayed behind and asked Batman, "Where was she?"

"In the woods, not too far from here." informed Bruce.

"She was doing so well too." lamented Dr. Leland. Her nightmares and flashes may have been increasing, but Shayera had normally good control over them.

"She's not safe with the Rogues." said Batman.

"We already tried leaving her with the regular patients, but they immediately attempted to assault her. She proved to be stronger than them though and had made the whole facility believe she had left when she was only hiding in my office." explained Dr. Leland.

"She must have a lot of trust in you then." observed Batman.

"You can say that again," chuckled Dr. Leland, knowing that despite the knowledge of Shayera being an alien, she never once mentioned it in her reports. She replaced a lot of the foreign words with words normally associated with the current war the United States was having with Sylderia in the Middle East.

"I'd like to keep an eye on her progress." said Batman.  
"What for?" asked Dr. Leland, surprised that Batman wanted to know about Shayera's progress.

"I know what it's like to lose everything in one night." was all he said before walking away. Dr. Leland was surprised at what was revealed. This was the most human she had seen from the Dark Knight and she wondered what happened in the woods. For Bruce, he knew what it was like to be haunted by memories. When the woman had confessed to reliving her sins, Bruce wanted to know more. For now though, he had other priorities such as Gotham and having to lead the newly formed Justice League.

 _ **Hey readers :) Like or Dislike? More updates later on, until then, have a nice day and thank you for reading :)**_


	5. Move On

**_Move On_**

 _I was in the living space where my family and I would normally spend time together but then I got the call that I had to patrol the outer rim of the planet's atmosphere. I only had to patrol and I remember that the whole entire I had a good run. I've managed to capture several Gordanian prisoners and the night before, Hro-my ex-fiance-had taken me on a romantic dinner. It was a good week…_

 _I patrolled for a few hours and I was bored. Nothing was happening and I didn't think that nothing will get by me. Not with Thanagarian technology at my side… I was careless. I allowed my ship to drift away slightly from my position and I didn't think being away from the line would be important. When the radar blasted that a Gordanian ship was headed in my direction, I quickly got into action but the Gordanian was a good distance away that my shots missed. If I had been in my position, if I wasn't so careless… then the Gordanian would have never gotten passed me. I radioed for everybody to prepare themselves for a battle and chased the lone Gordanian scout into my planet._

 _While a battle took place overhead, I had to eliminate the one scout that managed to get by because of me. I chased it down to my home city where the residents were still in the process of escaping into the shelters. The Gordanian took a couple of shots towards the city but they all missed… they all missed except for one that was outside the city limit… I… I…_

Shayera's voice broke and she curled up, her head between her knees as she struggled to remain in control as her memories took over. Dr. Leland had insisted that Shayera confront her memory. It was painful to relive. The screams that came from her mouth as she watched her family burn to death in front of her. Their screams mixed in with hers as she shot the Gordanian ship down but had quickly landed her ship in her attempt to rescue her family. Being held back by others as she tried to reach for her mother's burning hand, her brother's weak cries before he collapsed and her father's last cry. They were memories she never wanted to see again. Dr. Leland was sitting next to her, rubbing her back as Shayera continued to struggle through her memories.

It was heartbreaking to see it but Dr. Leland had helped many other patients with similar backstories to Shayera. The only real difference was that Shayera was an alien Lieutenant gone AWOL. Dr. Leland often allowed Shayera to spread her wings in her office and suggested, "Here, take the ring off. Stretch."

Shayera shakily removed her ring and felt her wings spread open, tearing two holes on the back of her jumpsuit. Dr. Leland could easily replace it and watched as Shayera cocooned herself with her wings. She looked like a bird in hibernation and Dr. Leland waited until Shayera's sobs stopped.

"Better?" asked Dr. Leland. Shayera nodded, the sobs ceasing but her heart still in agony. It hurt to think about that day. Her failures led to her family's death and now… here she was trying to get treated in an alien planet and AWOL from her military. If the military ever found out she is alive… if Hro and her old squad sees her now… she'd be dead for sure and while Shayera didn't fear death, she'd rather it be on the battlefield or of old age instead of an execution.

"Shayera, would you like to stop for today?" asked Dr. Leland. Shayera shakily nodded her head again and Dr. Leland helped her sit up.

"We'll continue this in two days time. For now, I want you to relax and remember SHayera, your progress can only go so far depending in how far you're willing to let your guilt eat you alive. It's horrible what happened, but if I may sound so callous Shayera… it happened and it's time to move on. There's nothing anyone of us can do at this point. You made a mistake and now you must move on from it. It's a tragedy, but it's something that had happened already."

Shayera squeezed her hands tightly into fists but nodded her head. Dr. Leland made sense but it was difficult to even try to comprehend. For years she had to carry her burden and she felt like she could never even get passed it. Dr. Leland however believes that Shayera can. Shayera wasn't going to start doubting the good doctor now. She shakily stood up and followed Dr. Leland to the recreational room before the Rogues were let out. Shayera's unpredictability had made for many of the staff to not want to directly deal with Shayera so Dr. Leland was the only one brave enough to escort her. As Dr. Leland left Shayera alone in the recreation room, Shayera sat down on the couch and waited for the Rogues to show up. The TV was on the news and Shayera ignored everyone as they walked in… if only one could have at least given her the same courtesy.

Shayera grunted as Harley plopped down beside her on the couch, ignoring her high pitched laughter. Harley seemed to have deemed Shayera as her own patient and had proceeded over the last two weeks to diagnose Shayera with different disorders and had tried on more than one occasion get her to reveal her past. Shayera never knew that her patience could be tested like this, the urge to just punch all the teeth out of Harley Quinn was great. The only three things holding Shayera back was her dedication to focus on her mental recover, her promise to Dr. Leland that she was going to behave better, and the fact that Poison Ivy seemed to hover around Harley in a protective stance. It seemed that where the romance between Harley and the Joker is basically one-sided, the vessel to Mother Nature cared for the psychotic blonde very deeply and Shayera has enough self-preservation skills that told her not to assault the harlequin… at least not while Ivy is around.

Shayera took a deep breath and continued to watch the TV as the news played out. She wasn't particularly interested in the news, she had wanted to steer clear of the Joker who was allowed to partake in the recess. Harley gave the Clown Prince his space, his anger over her blunder during their escape attempt had given Robin the opportunity to wipe them both down with smoke pellets and a well-timed kick to the head. Shayera heard enough stories from the inmates and Dr. Leland to know that the Joker was someone she didn't want to cross paths with, ever.  
Another reason that even she has difficult to admit to herself was that she didn't want to have a run in with the one they called Batman. Without her Absorbascon, Shayera was blind to much about the complexities between justice and lawlessness of this planet. She could have discovered who Batman is if she had her Absorbascon, but Shayera wanted to distance herself from Lieutenant Shayera Hol, Master Assassin and Spy. She heard plenty of stories about the Batman and his sidekick. She'd rather not fall under his glance again despite his kindness earlier. Just based on experience alone: kindness only leads to cruelty.

Shayera continued to ignore Harley and just watched the tv, hoping it will drown Harley's incessant talking. Shayera knew she had horrendous luck when Harley threw herself across Shayera's lap and poked her nose, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME!"  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Shayera, her arms crossed across her body and a snarl on her face. Shayera could see through her peripheral that Ivy stiffened and got ready to rescue Harley when Harley began to laugh. If anything, her laughter only made Shayera angrier and she snarled, "What's so funny?"  
"I finally got a reaction out of you! Your whole brood and darkness shtick is the Bat's thing. Let's try to find what you are." said Harley.

"I don't want to." hissed Shayera.

"Too bad." pushed Harley, "You're here for help so you're going to get some."

"I'm getting help from a professional not an ex-professional." snarked Shayera.

"A professional is a professional no matter what. I may be here and not on the other side of the wall, but I still know what they know." smirked Harley. Shayera tried to push Harley off her lap, but the blonde psychotic psychiatrist wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down in a headlock. Shayera tensed at the pull, a brief flashback of her military training coming back and had to grip her sides with her nails to stop herself from using her own nails to rip open Harley's throat. Shayera could sense Ivy's tension and knew that one wrong move on her part will land her as plant fertilizer.

"Get. Off." hissed Shayera.

"Make. Me." whispered Harley into Shayera's ear before licking it. And like that, the fuse was lit. Shayera rose and grab Harley by the throat and slam her against the wall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Shayera. Shayera never thought she would be even more infuriated when she saw Harley's smile.

"See? Feels good to let go, huh?" asked Harley. Shayera didn't have time to hurl an insult at the Clown Princess when she felt a sharp grip grab her from her shoulders and forced her down to the ground. Ivy stood above Shayera with a scowl on her face but Shayera didn't care. She was furious with Harley for invading her space and she didn't care anymore if Ivy had that ability to turn her into fertilizer. Shayera quickly swept her leg, knocking Ivy off her feet and Shayera grabbed her in a headlock.

"HEY! LEAVE RED ALONE!" screamed Harley as she pounced on Shayera's back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Shayera as she released Ivy and proceeded to ram herself against the wall to get the Clown Princess off of her. Ivy though remained slumped on the floor, getting her breath back before she got up and almost attempted to help Harley when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Leave them," said Scarecrow, "Harley started it. No use getting involved with the security. Besides, I want to see how long Harley can last."  
Ivy looked around to see that the Rogues were watching with interest on Harley and Shiera's fight. Shiera had amazing stamina and would react viciously and aggressively while Harley's flexibility is saving her from the lethal blows.

"What are you thinking, Jonathan?" asked Ivy.

"I'm thinking that if used properly, we might be able to shape ourselves a champion against a certain Dark Knight." said Scarecrow.  
"She's a soldier." pointed out Ivy.  
"A broken soldier that can easily be mended to our will. We just need to discover certain weak points, starting with her family." mused Scarecrow.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Ivy.

"I believe I have seen the light." teased Scarecrow as he walked away from the fight. Harley's whoop of victory brought Ivy's attention to the fighting duo and saw Shiera gripping the couch with a clenched fist and almost ripped upholstery under her fingernails.

"So how do you feel?" asked Harley.

"I hate you." seethed Shiera with so much venom that Ivy is astonished Harley didn't flinch back from it.

"Aside that," brushed off Harley, "what else do you feel?"

"... calm." said Shiera.

"See? It's good to let go of all that anger isn't it?" asked Harley. Shayera could only glance at Harley but didn't say anything.

"You know, I know this is going to sound very bitchy but have you ever considered moving on?" asked Harley. Shayera felt her eyes widened. How? How do you move one?

"Well I know that sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are," said Harley, "It happened and you've done your mourning. You spent years punishing yourself so now all that's left is you: the soldier out of commission. What do you do now?"

Shayera and Ivy both looked at Harley with shock and confusion in their eyes. Harley though was unfazed and continued to smile brightly. Shayera only sat back down on the couch, all her frustrations and anger at herself simmered down. It was strange and when Harley sat back down next to Shayera she asked Harley, "Why do you want to help me?"

"It's what friends do right?" asked Harley. Shayera blinked. The word friend is very foreign to her, not having the need for them at all after losing her family. This psychotic woman though is calling her friend and Shayera has to wonder just how genuine it was. Looking at Ivy, she only shrugged and sat on the other side of Shayera. Shayera stiffened, having just earlier held Poison Ivy in a headlock. It seemed though that the Patron of Mother Nature didn't care anymore. It seemed Harley's trust also influences hers as well… to an extent.

"If you ever hold me in a headlock like that, I'll murder you in your sleep." whispered Ivy.  
"Good luck." muttered Shayera.

 _ **Hey readers, hopefully this chapter is to your liking. It took a while to figure out how to write it, but in the next chapter Shayera is going to understand just how the politics work in Arkham and in Gotham when she gets kidnapped by Joker and Harley as they escape Arkham.**_


	6. Prison Break

_**Prison Break**_

Shayera slept on through the weekend, Dr. Leland ordering her to relax for her two day break. After an intense week of therapy, Shayera was grateful to have time to herself and only to herself. Quinn and Ivy had taken to sitting next to her no matter where she was. Whether it be watching tv, reading a book at the table, or even just standing next to her as she looked outside. It was… unsettling. What did they want? Why did they keep on insisting to be near her? Harley's insistence that they were friends made Shayera very suspicious and she absolutely refused to believe Harley's words.

Shayera remained alert until she had been given her solitary where Dr. Leland encouraged her to meditate. Her violent tendencies began to decrease much to Dr. Leland's delight. Shayera's nightmares were slowly fading away the more she spoke with Dr. Leland. In the beginning, Shayera was skeptical about Dr. Leland's method of cognitive behavior therapy. Shayera never would have guessed that just talking about her trauma would help. That having someone explain to her in detail about the type of trauma she endured, the kind of stress she experiences, her panic attacks, and even about her insecurities was incredibly helpful.

Shayera thought about her family, the pain still there but dulling for the first time since she lost them. She still mourns them, but it's getting better. She sighed as she got up from her bed and stretched, feeling the need to actually talk with someone for once. She blinked in surprise and wondered what it could mean. Her door opened up and Dr. Leland greeted her along with a handsome man behind her. Shayera noticed his brilliant blue eyes and his calming smile as the most noticeable attributes he carried.

"Shiera," greeted , "This is Bruce Wayne."

"Hello." muttered Shayera. Bruce Wayne smiled wider and walked inside, causing Shayera to quickly face him and make sure that she could feel the wall behind her. If anything funny went down, she can grab him and shove his face into the wall repeatedly.

"Mr. Wayne is here for an inspection, Shiera, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Leland.

"Why?" asked Shayera, instantly suspicious. What does a rich man want with her?

"He is here to ask you questions about the therapy sessions we have been having. It's like taking a survey, Shayera. He won't ask you anything personal, just questions regarding the Asylum." explained Dr. Leland. Shayera took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, so long as it's just a survey then she doesn't have to deal with him for long.

"You want to know if you're donations are making any headway." stated Shayera, watching as the man in front of her didn't even blink or flinch.

"Whether or not progress has been made does not change my decision to donate to the asylum. I believe there's a chance for healing and redemption for everybody. My colleagues however are starting to question whether or not Arkham has made any progress. We have been keeping an eye on your recovery and we would like for you to give us your opinion about the doctors and the staff here in Arkham, whether you believe your therapy sessions have made an impact to you, and if you believe that because of your progress here in Arkham has given you hope or aspiration to live outside as a citizen." said Bruce Wayne.

Shayera could only stare at this man, wondering if there was an ulterior motive. If his colleagues really wanted to know if the money was making a difference, then they would have sent an advocate and not risk one of their own to question an unstable person. She stayed silent as he reached into his pocket and took out a recorder. He placed it on her desk, the recording button pressed as he began to ask his questions.

"In your own words, how much have you changed since you've been admitted into Arkham?" questioned Bruce. Shayera remained staring at him, wondering what his motive was. Why does this specific rich man want to put his life on the line for a survey?

"In an effort to determine how effective our doctors are, I would like to know how you rate your stay here?" asked Bruce Wayne. Shayera continued to stay silent as she regarded the man in front of her.

She had dealt with elites before on Thanagar. Pretentious and arrogant, believing themselves to be too good to fight in the war effort so they bribe military officials to spare their children from being drafted into the war. She hates them with a passion. The man in front of her however threw warning signs all over the place. It was the way his eyes were clear and calculating, a predator's stare. Shayera kept her face neutral and controlled her breathing as she said, "My recovery is actually a surprise to me. I didn't think any doctor could have helped me."

"If you mind me asking," said Mr. Wayne, "do you mind telling me about your recovery process?"

"I do mind actually." said Shayera, not willing to share with this man. Mr. Wayne gave her a nod and a smile but the suspiciousness that arose in his eyes warned her to tread lightly with him.

"Alright, let's move on to the next question then," said Mr. Wayne before Shayera asked, "May I ask you a question?"

Mr. Wayne seemed surprised that she wanted to ask a question but the wariness that invaded his eyes told Shayera this man had a hidden agenda.

"Why are you here?" asked Shayera.

"I told you," he said with a charming sweetness in his voice, "I am here for a survey-"

"You and your friends would have sent an advocate. You wouldn't risk your life being in a cell with someone who has a history of being violent." said Shayera.

"So are you saying you haven't been recovering in Arkham?" asked Mr. Wayne, turning the question around.  
"Why are you here?" asked Shayera again, more firmly.

"I have already explained-"

"-No. I have met rich men before Mr. Wayne. They are the worst kind of people in the world in my opinion. Using the poor man to fight his fight. You however, stand out." said Shayera.

"Oh? Is it my natural good looks?" teased Mr. Wayne but Shayera didn't smile and continued to explain, "No. It's your eyes. Your focused and driven. I have seen your eyes before on other men Mr. Wayne. The soldier. I'm a soldier myself. I know a man who has a fought over hundred battles everyday. I have seen the way their eyes go from naive to experienced. You're an experienced and hardened soldier Mr. Wayne. Who are you?"

The alarms rang out and Shayera and Mr. Wayne immediately got to their feet, unsure what to expect. The insane laughter and the stampeding footsteps immediately sent them both into a battle position. Shayera noticed the way Mr. Wayne immediately corrected himself quickly that had it been anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed but Shayera did. She decided not to comment on it, placing herself in front of him in case anything popped out and attacked.

And attacked it did. The doors bent open until the image of Harley appeared on the doorway.

"Hey Shay!" she greeted. Shayera couldn't explain why she instantly relaxed at seeing the smiling face of Harley Quinn but she did instantly tense up when she saw the Joker's smiling face greet hers.

"Why if it isn't Shiera Hall! How are you? I feel as though we have just met!" greeted the Joker as he walked inside. Shayera would be lying if she said that the man in front of her didn't frighten her. He unnerved her. Shayera never in her life faced an unpredictable and volatile being ever. Even in war, her enemies often had a clear motivation. The one in front of her is no one to underestimate.

"What do you want?" demanded Shayera.

"Why be so hostile? You're one of us." The Joker's smile turned even more sinister as he walked into the room, forcing Shayera to back into Bruce Wayne and make him go deeper into her small room.

"Why, Harley here has been singing praises about you," said Joker as he pointed at Harley who gave Shayera a large grin and a wave, "In fact, everybody has been wanting to talk to you."

"Why? I'm nobody." insisted Shayera.

"Nobody? But my dear! You have managed to hospitalize not just five but over thirty orderlies and security guards. You have not only escaped Arkham with just your fists, but you even managed to win over Ivy: a real stick in the mud." said the Joker as he stepped up right up to Shayera's face.

"What do you want?" snarled Shayera, her muscles screaming at her to attack but she held herself back. No use attacking if she doesn't have a clear plan. How many might be outside and how can she protect the man behind her? It's obvious from his posture that he isn't going to be much help. He wants the inmates to think he's just a rich man but not a fighter. Shayera could feel something niggling in the back of her mind and shook her head to clear her head.

"We're breaking you out Shay!" cried out Harley before a slap from the Joker caused her to back away.  
"Quiet you!" he snarled, "I'm the one doing the talking here!"

Shayera didn't hesitate and punched the Joker clear across his face, causing the psychotic man to stumble and fall to the floor. Shayera would have attacked him more had it not been for Harley's intervention. The hammer to the face staggered her and she glared angrily at Harley.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" snarled Shayera.

"DON'T HURT MAH PUDDIN!"

"Are you kidding me? You're defending him?"

"You don't understand love!"

"You're really psychotic if you get off from getting abused."

"IT'S NOT ABUSE! IT'S LOVE!" With that, Harley began to assault Shayera again but this time Shayera was ready. Shayera ducked and tackled Harley, using her own flexibility to launch Harley into the ceiling and knock her out.

"She always has been the type to put out first!" cackled the Joker as he brought out a switchblade and began to attack Mr. Wayne. Shayera cursed in her head and grabbed Joker by the back of his jacket and with one arm, swung him over her head and onto the floor. It only made him laugh harder.

"You know what?" said Shayera, "I don't get why they keep you alive. I should just finish you off here and now."

"You know if the Batman were around, he'd save me and strap you down." cackled the Joker.

"Then it's a good thing he's not here." muttered Shayera. Her conscious will never be cleared of her actions during the war, but she knows that this psychotic man is toxic to this planet and therefore needs to be eliminated.

"I'm here though " came a young voice and Shayera looked up in time to avoid a kick to the head. Grabbing the boy's leg, she tossed him toward her bed where he landed on his back and she looked back towards the Joker.

Harley had been revived and was helping him leave the room. Shayera sneered and made to follow when a lasso tied around her. She turned to see the boy in the same uniform from the night she met him.

"Where's your boss?" she asked.

"He's letting me handle this." said the boy.

"What do they call you again?" asked Shayera.

"Robin."

"A day bird? You couldn't be an owl? They at least work in the dark?"

"Owl boy? No thanks." snorted Robin. Shayera smirked and easily snapped the rope much to his surprise.

"Tell your boss that leaving a kid to handle these psychos on his own is a bad idea." said Shayera.

"That's why I'm here." came another voice behind Shayera. It was a young man, possibly in his late teens wearing a blue and black leotard with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a mask just like the boy and was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"I can handle this!" yelled Robin.

"Right," snorted the teen, "Then why did he call me?"

Robin seethed but followed the teen outside.

"Whenever their boss gets here, tell him to have a better eye on the kid." said Shayera, "He's prone to want to prove himself."

"Much like yourself?" asked Mr. Wayne.  
"An interesting deduction made by a rich playboy," mused Shayera, "You're more than what you let the public see. I'm not the public Mr. Wayne. I gave up that identity a long time ago. Who you are is something more and something extraordinary."  
"You're not afraid?" asked Mr. Wayne. Shayera turned to him and smiled, a real genuine smile. Bruce was actually caught off guard at how this woman was behaving.

"Mr. Wayne. I have faced scarier things in my lifetime during the war. You're not scary in that suit, so I suggest you get into another before you come talk to me again." said Shayera as she walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Dr. Leland and get to safety. I suggest you hurry it up and change."

Shayera left a flabbergasted Bruce Wayne behind. It is now obvious to her that he is the Batman. How else would a vigilante afford the technology that was explained to her by Harley and Ivy? Who else but Bruce Wayne would have the motivation to fight crime after losing his parents in an alleyway? The internet is a primitive form of the Absorbascon but Shayera knew what to look for when she did her research and after researching on Bruce Wayne's history, she couldn't believe how obvious it was that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Plenty of the psychos and citizens in Arkham and the city of Gotham seem to be oblivious to this fact but Shayera isn't human.

She walked past the escaping psychos, knocking out any who tried to lay their hands on her. She made it to the staff lounge and forced the door open to see cowering doctors and nurses in the corner, Dr. Leland among them.

"Shayera! Quickly come inside! Lock the door." ordered Dr. Leland. Shayera closed the doors behind her and moved furniture to help add further security. She stood in front of the doors, ready to protect and to fight.

"Shayera! Come here!" ordered Dr. Leland, fearing that Shayera is relapsing back into her flashbacks and reflexes.

"It's ok, Doctor," said Shayera quietly, "I won't harm anyone too badly."

"And we're supposed to believe you? You've hospitalized more people in this facility than those goons outside!" yelled a doctor from behind the crowd. Shayera turned and Dr. Leland could see true regret form in her eyes and the way she shook from the accusation. She didn't attack however and instead said, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't let go. All I could see were people from long ago still in my head. I couldn't find an outlet and I couldn't stop hearing them scream. I don't expect you all to know what it's like fighting a war. I just hope the next time a soldier walks in, you remember that. You don't know our hell. You don't know our sorrows. We come to you for help because we want to stop hearing the screams."

The doctor blushed in shame and ducked his head while Shayera remained guarding. It felt good that she is using her abilities to defend and to not kill. Her brief lapse with the Joker almost made it impossible to recover but she is grateful for Robin to have shown up when he did. She is happy that she didn't have to revert back to what she used to be.

"THE DOORS!" screamed a nurse and Shayera coolly regarded the shock wave being passed through the walls. Looking around, Shayera noticed the window and made her way towards it. Opening it, she noticed that they were two stories up there was a gate just across the courtyard. She looked at the doctors and nurses and said, "We're going to have to be quick."

Creating a makeshift rope from the curtains and rugs of the room, Shayera helped the Doctors and Nurses escape down the courtyard where security personnel spotted them. Dr. Leland glanced up at Shayera who only waved at her to go on. Shayera needed to hold back whoever is attempting to break down the doors in order to give the staff more time to make it across the courtyard.

Shayera grabbed the leg of a chair and tore it off the furniture, needing a weapon. She wished again for her mace, but with it hidden away in the Gotham Swamps in a cave, she had to make due with what she had. Shayera stood on the corner of the room closest to the door in order to surprise the attackers. She waited until the furniture were pushed to the side forcefully and the doors opened to reveal a groups of inmates walk in.

"Shay?" called out Harley. Shayera warily remained hidden as the group walked in. It wasn't just Harley she recognized. Jonathan Crane, the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the Joker walked into the room and a large hulking man wearing a mask came in alongside a man with a large top hat with a card attached to the rim and a another man wearing a green leotard with the large question mark in the middle. Shayera decided to make her presence known and gave a small cough, chair leg still on hand just in case.

"SHAY!" cried out Harley but Shayera remained wary, having witnessed Harley's breakdown earlier and wondering if the clown princess was still angry. Apparently not when she ran towards her and gave her a huge hug.

"Come on! We got to go before Batsy gets here!" said Harley as she tugged on Shayera's hand.

"Harley I'm not leaving here."  
"Are you nuts? Why wouldja ever want to stay?" asked Harley.

"I need to get better Harley. I can't do it by myself. I need to plan ahead with what I want to do when I get better."

"Then it's a good thing you're never getting better." came the sinister voice of the Joker and Shayera would later berate herself for not being aware of her surroundings. The gigantic man in the mask knocked her down with just one swing of his hand and Shayera blacked out from the impact her head made with the floor, her last sight being of the psychotic smile of Harley and the Joker.

Nightwing and Robin managed to round up all of the inmates that had escaped their cells. All but the Rogues. They had managed to escape in the chaos of the jail break and Batman didn't appear until the chaos was almost finished. There was also another missing inmate and security footage showed them that they may be figuring out a piece to a bigger plot.

"Why would they want to kidnap her?" asked Jason back at the Batcave, "It's obvious that she doesn't want to leave Arkham."  
"Shiera Hall is getting better based on Dr. Leland's reports. Her control over her nightmares and flashbacks have been improving that Dr. Leland was considering exposing her back into civilian life." said Bruce.

"It still doesn't explain why they would take the time to go through all of Arkham just for her." said Nightwing.

"She's a recovering soldier with severe PTSD. If they can put her back in that state of severity, then she will be easy to manipulate and control." said Bruce, rubbing his eyes. It still confounds him how she was able to quickly make the connection and discover his secret. It is also another reason why he needs to find her. While she promised she wouldn't tell, he will feel a lot better if she was safe away from the Rogues. Who knows what kind of torture they may put her through.

Shayera groaned and tried to stand but found herself bound to a table top. She felt for her ring and relief spread through her as she felt it still on her finger. Her secret is still a secret but Shayera worries what the Rogues had in plan. It's obvious that Harley believes she is saving her from sanity while the others held much darker intentions. Shayera could only guess and get ready when the door in front of her opened to show the man in the tall top hat walk in.

"Greetings, I am Hatter." said the man, "I do so hope you enjoy your stay. I'll be here to tell you the truths about our goals and hopefully you'll comply without resistance."

Shayera didn't say anything, staying silent has always been her greatest defense. She'll have to bear through whatever is at hand and hope to find an escape soon.

 **Hey readers! Hopefully you liked the chapter and all is well :) I'll be updating more stories soon so thanks for reading and have a good night :)**


	7. Hallucinations

Hallucinations

Shayera clutched the sides of her gurney, successfully bearing through the pain as another shock to her head forced her to convulse. She resisted breaking however or making a noise, knowing that this madman wanted her to be compliable. Since the breakout five weeks ago, Shayera has been passed around by each Rogue; each one certain that they will be the ones to break the hardened soldier. Shayera could only thank the heavens that they haven't discovered her alien background. Her distortion ring has been ignored largely by the Rogues but Shayera knows that her luck could run out eventually, she just needs to hold on.  
"What resilience you have, something that can come in handy for sure." The Scarecrow walked around her gurney, costume on and looking every bit as frightful as his name. His rotted mask almost made her scrunch her nose in disgust but she forces herself to remain stoic, not wanting to give him the satisfaction in knowing he can make her skin crawl.  
"I thought for sure these electro-therapies will at least sway you but you seem to be immune to such treatment. Must be from the special force training you've received eh?" Ignoring him and remaining silent, Shayera could see that she is wearing down his patience. She's been mostly silent under his 'care', his attempts to break her and discover her fear making him the most sadistic of the group that isn't the Joker.  
"You know you could make things easier for yourself," he circled back around her gurney to stand at the end of her feet, "just let go."  
Shayera remained silent, refusing to back down. When he slammed the gurney by her feet with his hands, he almost got a reaction out of her.  
"SPEAK!" His eyes glared through the mask, showing the wild craze that dominated his mind. Shayera only stared back, not willing any type of emotion to shine through her eyes.  
"You're really stubborn aren't you? Well we'll see how stubborn you are after I give you a taste of my latest fear toxin." For the last two days, he had been attempting to use his toxins to get a scream out of her, but unbeknown to him (and much to his ire) her alien physiology saved her from losing her mind. It did however made her feel sick and nauseous for a bit until her body burned out the toxins.  
Scarecrow walked around behind her head, Shayera recognizing intimidation tactics seeing as how she mastered at it during her assassin missions. The sound of glass being moved and a drawer opening almost piqued her interest but Shayera instead quickly scanned the room, trying to find a possibility that there could be a way to escape. The Rogues had taken her strength into account and have restrained her with industrial restraints, almost difficult to even budge through.  
"It took a while, especially after I was forced to concede that you're something extra. Your blood type doesn't match any that I could get my hands on so it really was a true joy in experimenting around with it. Hopefully after this procedure, you can still provide more samples for me to test on." Dangling the vial in front of her eyes, Shayera refused to budge and kept her nonchalant face in place.  
Scarecrow walked to her side, a syringe already on hand as he filled it up with his new toxin. Wiping Shayera's arm with an alcohol-filled swab, not truly caring about her health but more so as a habit from his previous years as a certified doctor, he inserted the needle into her bloodstream until all of it was inside her.  
"You know with this much dosage inside you, it should have killed even the Batman. All these chemicals I had to mix just to get the right possible amount. You provided me with a challenge and for that I thank you." Shayera almost rolled her eyes, not believing that this madman is still talking. It seems he doesn't enjoy the absolute silence as much as he led everyone to believe in Arkham. She would have thought more on his behavior had the toxins not been activated.  
Instantly feeling nauseous, Shayera convulsed on the table. Attempting to turn her head to heave out the contents of her stomach, Shayera couldn't move fast enough. Vomit dripped down her chin and neck, her hair coated with the meager meal Scarecrow had given her and stomach acid. The smell made Shayera convulse as the toxins began to warp her vision. Breathing deeply as the shadows began to move, Shayera frantically tried to free herself.  
The shadows took form in the shape of people Shayera longed yet feared to see. Her father, her mother, and her little brother were in front of her very eyes, their eyes sunken in and mouths snarled as they walked towards her. Their wings were singed, evidence of their fiery deaths: deaths that could've been avoided if Shayera had just done her job.  
"I'm sorry." Scarecrow gleefully watched as her fear showed. After days of her stoic and unwavering face with her silence, he was getting a reaction out of her finally. She began to fight against her restraints, her face a mask of horror as she no doubt began to hallucinate her fears.  
"Please," she whispered as she threw her head back and fought harder against her restraints. Scarecrow silently applauded himself for accepting Two-Face's gifts. When he had come to hand her over for his turn in an attempt to break her, Two-Face had shoved the restraints in his hands and snarled out to never underestimate her strength.  
"I can make it go away you know," He walked over to make sure that she can see him. When her eyes landed on him, he continued, "Whatever your fears are, I can make it go away. I can make sure that you won't have to see them again. All you have to do is ensure that you obey my every commands."  
The light of terror in her eyes faded a bit to show her burning defiance at him, but he isn't worried. Scarecrow gave a sickening smirk that only got amplified by the mask he wore and left the room. He needed to finish his project and quickly gain more high-grade chemicals. Her deep breathing soon gave way to whimpers that could be heard down the hallway, it wasn't until he entered another room that her screams began to echo across the building. Scarecrow smiled amusedly as he began to hear her scream wordless shrieks, no doubt experiencing a fear unlike any other.  
While he did managed to produce a fear toxin that worked on her, he exhausted most of his resources getting the toxin right. Quickly calling in a few favors from some unsavory men, Scarecrow left the abandoned ACE Pharmacy Lab and made his way to the hospital. He needs a fresh supply of blood bags and medicine. As he left, a smirk decorated his face as he heard the soldier's screams even outside. He isn't bothered at being discovered. Not even Batman would think to look for her here near the outskirts of the woods.

"Master Bruce, it seems that the cameras you installed last week have spotted Scarecrow sneaking around the Gotham Memorial Hospital with a few hired thugs." Alfred watched as his ward and adopted son quickly suit up as they rushed down the stairs, having been watching television upstairs when they received the call from Alfred.  
"Told you it was a good idea to have those cameras placed." Jason allowed himself to feel a slight form of pride as he followed Bruce into the Bat Mobile and they sped on out. Bruce merely nodded in agreement, focused on the road ahead of them. They needed to quickly and quietly as possible reach the hospital in a timely manner before Scarecrow could get away. Bruce had already deuced that he was the mastermind behind the prison break and he needed to get him back into Arkham.  
It is also possible that he may know the whereabouts of the missing patient, Shiera Hall. When he had captured the Mad Hatter a few weeks earlier, the Hatter tried to make a bargain for a better room by confessing that he had entrusted Two Face into breaking her mind but when he caught Two Face a week later, the rogue made no indication if he had Shiera Hall under his care or not. Back at another dead end, Bruce needed to figure out where Shiera Hall is because he now knows that she is not a Gotham native.  
He did his own research in the background behind the strange patient that voluntarily admitted herself into Arkham. Looking deeper past what he already knows, he found that there were files that didn't collaborate with other files. Specifically the one where she graduated in the Gotham High School. Not one single yearbook photo, no actual records of her being in any sports or classes. She has a permanent record, but going deeper into it showed that she never bothered to actually put her name in the actual class records. When he researched into the deaths of her family members, only a police report is available. No newspaper, no actual funeral certificate, nothing. He confronted Dr. Leland about it, wanting to see if the good doctor was aware of her patient's lies. He wasn't shocked to see that she knew already.

"What happens between a patient and their doctor Batman is strictly private." Dr. Leland brushed off Batman's intimidating stance, walking around him to place back several files in the cabinet.  
"I need to know who I'm looking for specifically. This goes beyond patient confidentiality, Dr. Leland. This is an emergency."  
"It isn't patient confidentiality stopping me from telling you her information. It's the fact that this isn't my story to tell."  
"She's missing Dr. Leland. If you can at least give me something that will help us find her."  
"I don't know what to tell you. I honestly don't. Much of what she has shared with me is only stories during her war years and how she played a part in so many missions that eventually got to her here. I can assure you however that here is indeed a Shiera Hall who is a veteran suffering from PTSD. There is a Shiera Hall who lost her family and she views herself as playing a hand in their deaths. There is a Shiera Hall out there probably standing strong and refusing to bow under whatever obstacles the Rogues have placed for her.  
I know that you might be one of the few people in this world who can help her truly, but she needs to open up to you. She needs to know that she can trust you and that you won't turn your back on her. She's already experienced enough heartache. Let her open up to you on her own terms."

Bruce hated having to rely on strangers like this. It made things very vulnerable and very possible for future betrayals. Still though, it's all he can get from Dr. Leland. She keeps all her notes in paper form, making it impossible for him to hack them. Deciding to come back to the issue of the missing patient later, he focused on Scarecrow and needed to get him behind bars quickly. The sooner he can get him behind bars, then the better his focus will be in finding the missing patient.  
They roared down the empty streets of Gotham, taking shortcuts not normally taken by civilians. They parked the Batmobile a few blocks away from the Hospital, not wanting to tip Scarecrow that they're on to him. Signaling to Robin to take to the roofs, Batman quickly ran down the alleys and approached the backdoors of the hospital. Seeing Robin's shadow leap to the roof of the Hospital, Batman took his cue to picklock the door. Using his own version of an EMP, he disrupted the security alarms if only to ensure that Scarecrow doesn't get tipped off that he's here. Silently entering the building, Batman made his way down the hallway, using the heat sensors in his mask to locate Scarecrow or his goons.  
Maneuvering towards the labs, Batman hopes that Robin won't run into any trouble. Despite his training, despite his raw skills, Jason is still just a kid. He often questions himself about allowing young kids to fight alongside him but then he remembers the why. Dick needed to bring his parents' killers to justice and Jason, a kid with many talents, had to be steered in the right direction: to be shown that he can live a better life. There were many different reasons as to why he continued to allow them to continue fighting alongside him, but for now Bruce is grateful that he has a reliable partner.  
Moving up the stairs quickly, he heard Scarecrow's goons patrolling the hallways ahead. Deciding to take his time with taking them out, Bruce methodically began to sneak around the corner, hiding behind open doors and grabbing each one from behind, one by one. It was the most thrilling part of the job. He'll never admit to Alfred, to Jason, to Clark, not even to Selina or Talia that the thrill of the hunt is the only part of the job that he enjoys the most. To pick them off one by one and to feel their fear before he knocks them out. It goes against everything he ever told Jason not to be, but he won't ever lie to himself and pretend like he never enjoyed being the hunter.  
Once the hallway was cleared, Bruce moved quickly into the labs, immediately spotting Scarecrow placing vials of blood and experimental vaccines into his pack. Silently approaching the Rogue, Bruce had made sure that he and Jason had injected themselves with the antidote. It wouldn't do to be caught in a hallucination in the middle of a fight. Bruce crept into the labs and managed to position himself close enough that he aimed a well-timed kick to the back of Scarecrow and secured the bag full of dangerous chemicals.  
"What? When did you get here?" demanded Scarecrow. Producing a hidden knife from its sheath inside his coat, Scarecrow began to attempt to hack at Batman.  
"How did you plan prison break?" asked Batman, easily dodging the rogue's swings.  
"And what makes you think I have anything to do with it?" Using his words carefully, Scarecrow knew that a slip up can easily be turned against him. Sent back to Arkham with no chance of any form of freedom is a large possibility that he does not want to happen. If he gets sent back, it's better that he has his freedoms during the recess hours and personal time.  
"Perhaps you're right then. Something so cunning and elaborate must have been thought up by the Joker." What? WHAT? How dare he assume that clown was behind something so obviously cunning? How dare he assume that something so brilliant was not thought up by himself: the Fear Master himself!  
"AS IF THAT CLOWN HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I AM THE ONE WHO PUT IN ALL THE EFFORT! I AM THE ONE WHO BRIBED THE GUARDS! I AM THE ONE WHO FREED EVERYBODY FROM THAT HELL! I AM THE SAVIOR WHO FREED THEM."  
"I'll take that as a confession." Batman immediately upper-cutted under Scarecrow's jaw, knocking him unconscious right away and forcing him to drop the knife. Placing him in cuffs, Bruce made sure that his tape recorder caught every word that Scarecrow made.  
"What a pompous ass." Bruce turned to see Jason with his arms laden with wires and metal tubes. Noticing Bruce's curious gaze, Jason explained, "Scarecrow had rigged several vents to pump fear toxins into the patient's bedrooms. I managed to sever the wires that powered the vents and removed the toxins out."  
"Good work." Jason smiled wide at the praise, following Bruce outside the hospital where Gotham City Police Units were already escorting the hired thugs away and Jim Gordon walking up to personally escort he Scarecrow away.  
"Here's all the evidence you need." Batman handed him the tape recorded conversation while Jason delicately handed the toxins and wires over to Detective Harvey Bullock.  
"Any sign yet from our missing patient?" asked Gordon. It was alarming to hear that the Rogues had kidnapped a patient from Arkham, especially when said patient is a dangerous ex-spy and assassin.  
"No word yet."  
"You'd love to know where she is wouldn't you." muttered Scarecrow. A quick twist of his arms sent Scarecrow crying out in pain. Looking behind him, Harvey Bullock had him in his grip.  
"Say that again Strawface." Bullock twisted his arm around even more and Scarecrow looked around to see if anyone was witnessing this obvious abuse. Most of the officers were ignoring what was happening and Batman was still talking with Gordon. Another twist of his arm caused Scarecrow to realize that he could get beaten within an inch of his life and no one will bat an eye at this moment.  
"Alright! She's in the ACE Pharmacy Labs! Let go! You're going to break my arm!" Harvey smirked at getting the confession out of him and shoved him into the police car face first, slamming the door behind him.  
"There you go Bats, an eye for an eye." Harvey walked away with the evidence on hand, proud to have gotten something first before the Batman could. Bruce looked at Jason and they immediately leapt into action, intending to reach the labs. By the time they arrived to the building, evidence of Scarecrow's experimentation was obvious. All that was missing was the patient.

Shayera cried out as her brother made a swipe at her face, rotten flesh peeling off his arms. Tears obstructed most of her vision as her mother continued to shout accusations at her, telling her of her mistakes. Her father only stood in the back of the room, sneering and angrily glaring at her. Shayera tried to free herself and made an attempt to slam her head against the gurney she was strapped down to. Her brother began to make shrieks alongside her, his eyes slowly sinking into his head while her mother screamed in pain. Her father finally moved, attempting to give a fatal strike when lights began to blare across the room. Her family disappeared in the light.  
Looking up, Shayera watched in her haze as Poison Ivy walked into the room. Her hips swayed in confidence as she walked next to her gurney. Lightly placing a hand next to her face, Ivy leant down and gave a light kiss on Shayera's lips. As her heartbeat slowed, Shayera's vision soon began to return to normal. Gone was the haze and Shayera was no longer experiencing spasms.  
"It's only temporary," explained Ivy as she stroked Shayera's face, "I need to get you back to my home in order to get the toxins out. Do you want that?"  
Shayera knew better than to trust her, but as her vision began to haze again and her brother appeared before her again, this time with the dead children she had murdered in cold blood… Shayera couldn't even think as she began to scream and fight against her restraints again. They began to scream with her again, blood pouring out of their faces.  
"I'M SORRY!" she screamed. She continued to shout apologizes as her vision began to distort into even more grotesque visions. A kiss on the lips stopped her visions and Shayera fearfully looked around her prison for her brother and the other children. It's her fault for their death anyways.  
"Come with me." Shayera glanced at Ivy's face and gave a nod. Whatever hell she has planned, it's nothing compared to her current nightmare. Ivy freed her and with a vine wrapped around her wrist, Shayera followed Ivy out the building and into the woods, steps wobbly but her need for her fears to go away too strong.

 **hey readers, sorry for posting so late. I got hired at a new job and it takes a lot of my time. They said that I'll be given days off soon so fingers crossed:) tell me what you guys liked or didn't like :) until then, thanks for reading**


End file.
